Breaking All The Rules
by Vamplov
Summary: Human know of vampire and other creature. once they live together but know vampire and the other creatures are hunted down like animal. Three young girl will find that breaking the rules will lead them to many thing. i do not own the PPG or RRB.
1. Chapter 1 Rule one: Broken

Chapter 1 Rule one: Broken

In this story the power puff girls are not sister, they don't even know each other. There are vampire and the human are to be inside by 6pm. Any human caught out after 6pm are arrested and sentence like a criminal. Also any human that gets involve with vampire are used to capture the vampire. There are also werewolves, zombies, ghouls and other monsters. These are the following rules for any human:

1-Indoors by 6pm

2-If you see a monster you are to report them to the special division

3- Do not communicate with any monster

4-If bitten, scratch or harmed by a monster you must report to the close hospital to be treated

5-Anyone that helps a monster or hides one in their home will be executed in their home.

These rules were place over 2 thousand years ago. Rules that spread across the world and everyone must obey them. Our story begins in a small town in the mayor house, were a deal is being made.

No one's POV

"So do we have a deal?" a grey hair man ask

"Your daughter hand in marries and my family will leave you and your town alone." A brown hair man said

"Yes. When do you want me to have her brought to your home?" grey hair man ask

"In one week from now." Brown hair man said

"Very well." Grey hair man said

The two men talk not aware that a young red hair woman is listening. She fights back the tears and runs back to her room. She cries in her pillows wishing she was born in a different life, she hated that man and her father sold her to him.

"No…I'll leave and never come back." The red hair said

Blossom POV

I got up still crying a bit, wondering why he would do this to me. That man had sexually assaulted me, but I got away before it got too far. I pack my pink backpack with some cloths, a book, money, blanket and some snacks. I tied some sheets together and thru it out my bedroom; I was on the third floor, and climb down. I heard my father enter my room then he yelled for the guards, I ran in the forest behind our home and lost the guards. When I felt safe I stop to catch my breath that's when I realized that it was getting late, the sun was setting. I watch as the sun disappeared and soon the moon could be seen. I walk slowly watching to make sure I didn't get attack, holding my mother pendant she gave me. I found a cave and look inside, it was empty.

"I'll camp here for tonight." I said

I got comfortable and look at my mother pendant. I turned it around and read the engraving.

My Lovely Blossom,

The world is a scary place but do not fear. You are a strong beautiful woman that can do anything she wants. Follow where your mind, soul and heart lead you and never forget those that help out or make things hard. You can accomplish anything you want and never forget that. Love you forever.

I curl up and slowly fall asleep sobbing a bit.

-Elsewhere in a town to the west a young girls is fighting with her father and sister.

Buttercup POV

"LIKE HELL I'M MARRING HIM!" I screamed

"You don't have a choice young lady." Father said

"It's not so bad, he's cute." Mary my sister said

"NO!" I said running up to my room

I slam my door shut locking it; I was hitting the wall hard screaming. I hit my dresser and my mother memories box feel. The lock broke off and I small pendant came out.

"Damn it!" I said. "So this is what was in it…huh something is engrave behind it."

Back of pendant

My dear Buttercup,

If you're ready thing them I'm either dead or your father finally did something stupid. I know life can be hard and sometimes you wonder why things happen. Follow your heart my dear and fly to the heavens, the sky is the limit for you. Never give up and never back down. I love you eternally.

I cried as I was reading this, mother died because she save me from a vampire. I never knew what he did with her body, she told me to run away and never look back. I ran for hours before some cops found me, I was only 5 years old then it happen and I didn't get in trouble but father got a good talking to by the cops. After I told father what happen he was hurt badly and I did everything to help him. But I will NOT marry that perverted bastard!

"I'm leaving….I can't take it anymore." I said

I got my green shoulder bag out and put thing I needed. I grab my wallet and put my mother pendant around my neck n under my shirt. I jump down from my bedroom window and ran off, it was already dark and very dangerous but something was telling me to go. I heard howling and decided to find a place to sleep. I saw an abandon house in the forest; I walk in and look around.

"Great no one. I'll sleep here tonight." I said

-In the final town on the edge of the water was a port town where the sun was rising. A small blond girl was waking up.

Bubbles POV

The sun felt so good on my face. It was cold last night and the warm sun felt great. I got up and took a shower. After I finished I went down stair to see my father and brother, they were sitting in the living room with a black hair man.

"Ah Bubbles your awake good. I like to introduce to you Alex." Father said

"Good day sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said

"The pleasure is all mines." Alex said

"Bubbles sit down I need to talk to you." Father said

"Ok" I said and sat in a chair next's to my brother

"Alex here is your fiancé." Father said

"Huh I think I heard you wrong what did you say?" I ask nervous

"Bubbles you are to marry this man in two days. You will be leaving to his place in one hour." Father said

"Father how can you do this? What about mother last wish?" I ask hurt

"This is for the best my dear. Go and get ready." Father said

"But…" I said

"No but now go!" father said

"Yes father." I said

I walk to my room sobbing, I got some cloth in a luggage and I heard a knocking. I turn to see my brother come in looking down. He walk up to me and hug me, he always knows how to make me feel better. Always watching out for me.

"Bubbles take this." Edgar said

"What's this?" I ask

"This pendant was a gift to you by mother. She told me to give it to you when you need it the most." Edgar said

"It's so pretty." I said

"Read the back." Edgar whisper in my ear then left.

I look on the back and there was an engraving there.

My dear little Bubbles,

The moment you were born I knew you were something special. Your father is not the kindest but he loves you. I always want you to follow your heart and do what you feel is right. Never let someone tell you you'll never make it. Look deep down and you while find the strength. Love you always my lil girl.

"Mommy.." I said sobbing more

I look up and saw my baby blue bag pack with a note on it. It was from Edgar: Hey Bubs, I think you will need this. Do what you want and not what people tell you. All I want is for you to be happy.

"Thank you Edgar." I said

I grab the bag and snuck out of the house and into the forest pass the border of town. I walk for hours and I was getting tired. I stop and rest, I open the bag and saw that Edgar pack everything I would need for a few days. And he gave me some of his money too with some of he's famous cookies. I took some of them out and eat them, they were so good. He makes the best strawberry short cake cookies. I was getting sleepy and decided to take a nap.

6 hours later

I woke up and realized it was dark. I pack up everything and continue to walk, watch every shadow that moved. I saw a giant tree with a hollow truck and it had a hole I could curl up into. I climb up; I rip my shirt a bit and curled into the hole.


	2. Chapter 2 Rule two: Broken

Chapter 2 Rule two: Broken

Bubbles POV

It was so scary out here, noise everywhere and shadows moving. I was walking really fast trying to get out of the forest. I came up to a bridge and just over it was the town. I started to walk when I heard someone talking. I look but couldn't see anyone, I walk more then I heard it again.

"W-whose t-there?" I said scared

"What's a human doing all the way out here?" a goblin said coming from under the bridge.

"I just w-wish to get to the other t-town." I said

"Well the only way you can cross my bridge is if you answer correctly my riddle." The goblin said

"O-okay but what i-if I get it wrong?" I ask scared

"You become my dinner." The goblin said licking his lips

"mmm I'm not sure…I'll j-just go a-another way ok?" I said backing away

"I don't think so." The goblin said

"What the?" I said

Then another goblin appeared behind me. Great I'm trap, guess I got no choice.

"Ok what's your riddle?" I ask

"Each morning I appear  
>To lie at your feet,<br>All day I will follow  
>No matter how fast you run,<br>Yet I nearly perish  
>In the midday sun. What am I?" the first goblin ask<p>

"mmm" I said thinking

"Hurry girl where hungry." The second goblin said

"I-I don't know." I said really scared

"Guess its lunch time." The second goblin said grabbing me.

"NO! Please!" I said struggling

"The answer is your shadow. Now let her go." A male voice said behind me.

"How are you?" the first goblin ask

"Name's are not of importance right now. I answer your riddle and I wish for you to let her go." The boy said

"Sorry too little too late. She lunch." The second goblin said licking my neck

"Stupid goblins…" the boy said then vanished

The next's thing I knew the goblins where toss back and I was being held bridal style by the boy. The goblin got up and the boy smiled, showing his fangs. Wait FANGS! This boy is a vampire? Oh no what have I gotten myself into now? The goblins ran and I was still being held by the boy.

"huh…t-thank you." I said not looking at him

"No problem. You're not hurt are you?" he ask

"N-no…" I said

"Good." The boy said then put me down.

"My name's B-bubbles and huh…you're a vampire aren't you?" I ask scared

"Nice to meet you Bubbles and yes I am but I'm not here to hurt you." He said

"Then why are you here?" I ask

"I was walking around when I saw them tormenting you. Hate it when those goblins do that, it's a disgrace." He said

"I see…may I ask your name?" I ask

"Boomer Vandread" Boomer said "Come I'll escort you to the border of town."

"Thank you." I said

We walk in silent, every now and then I hold his arm when I heard a noise. He put his arms around me to hold me close. I felt really safe in his arms, I'm not sure but I felt like this is where I belong. We made it to the border of town, Boomer kiss my hand and then vanished. I blush and walk into town, some villager where talking to a special cop about seeing a vampire in the forest. One cop came up to me and asks me some question.

"Miss did you just come from in the forest?" cop ask

"Yes." I said

"Did you see anything while you were in there?" cop ask

I thought about it. I did see those goblins but if I told them that I'd have to tell them about Boomer. "No sorry I didn't see anything but some squirrels and birds."

"Are you sure miss?" the cop ask again

"Yes I'm sure." I said smiling

"Ok sorry to have bothered you." Cop said then left.

Boomer POV

That girl was really cute and something about her made me want to stay with her. But sadly we couldn't be together even if we wanted to. I watch her and she lied about not seeing me. Why would she do that? She's breaking those rules and could get in a lot of trouble? She look back into the forest and smiled, she turn back around and walk into town.

"Better go home before mom gets worried." I said

"Hey blondie." Vex said

"Hey Vex. What are you doing here?" I ask

"Your mom asks me to come find you. She and your dad want to talk to you and your brothers." Vex said

"Ok I'll head home." I said

I flew home and walk into the library where father was sitting and he look worried. Mother was in that state she gets in when she's thinking, I look around and saw my brother sitting in their chairs. They been waiting on me, again.

"Hey sorry to make you guys wait." I said rubbing the back of my head

"We have a problem." Mother said

"What's wrong?" I ask

"The vampire, Vance, has return and has killed three young ladies in one night." Father said

"I thought you guys killed him when we were young?" Butch ask

"We thought…but know he's back. Me and your mother need to leave and hunt him down. We leave in one week. Your jobs are to patrol and make sure no monster harm human. We are trying to build a good relationship with them." Mother said

"Oh and boys." Father said getting our attention.

"Yeah dad?" Brick said

"You boys are 18 now. It's time to find your mates." Father said

"So we finally get to look for them." I said

"Yes but be careful if it ends up being a human, ok." Mother said

"Ok." We all said

"Ok you boys may leave." Father said

We left and I went to the garden. It may not be sunny but the flower bloom with vibrant colors. Mother was an earth vampire and could make any plant grow anywhere, this was her garden. But I come here to think, but all I could think about was that blond hair girl. Great is she my…I have to see to find out.

Bubbles POV

This was a really nice town, lots of shop and things to buy. But I didn't have the money for any, I need to find a job and a place to stay. I look and found the job center, perfect they can help. I walk in and it wasn't that busy. I look at the job listing, there was a lot and most were to hunt monsters.

"Can I help you miss?" a woman ask

"Huh? Oh yeah I just moved here and I really need a job. But I'm not a monster hunter." I said

"Very well come with me and we will see what we can find." The woman said

"Thank you miss?" I ask

"Jena." Jena said

"OK." I said

We look around and found one for a painter, singer or caretaker. Jena gave me the address for the places and the first one to try was the painter. Well let's say that didn't go well, I drop the paint cans, spill paint all over me.

"That was embarrassing…" I said "Let's try the singer one."

I got to the place, it was a bar. I walk in and was greeted by the owner, I got the job but it didn't pay much. So I decided to look at the care taker and have two jobs if I can. It was a big house with a big yard. I walk thru the gates and knock on the door.

"Yes can I help you?" a woman ask

"I'm here about the job." I said

"Oh yes come in." the woman said

I walk in and it was very nice, I heard some yelling coming from the kitchen. The woman ask me to wait in the living room. I sat on the couch and wait, she came back in a few minutes later and was asking me question.

"Ok you seem pretty good but there a few more things I need to now." The woman said

"Yes?" I ask

"How do you feel about vampires? And please be honest, we won't tell anyone." The woman said

"Well…I am scared of them but…I think not all are bad, that there are some good ones." I said

"And what about if you meet one?" woman ask

"If it tried and bite me I try to fight back but probably fail. If it wanted to be friends and hang out I am ok with it." I said

"Perfect." The woman said very happy "You get the job. It's during the day is that ok?"

"Oh yes that's perfect and thank you. So whom am I watching over while you are at work?" I ask

"Come with me." the woman said

I followed the woman down lots of stairs till we came to a door with a lock on it. The lady unlocks the door and I could see a small child sleeping there. I walk up to it and it slowly open its eyes, they were a greyish color. The child looks up at me and smiles.

"A vampire child?" I ask looking at the woman.

"Yes he's mother and father were killed when he was young. I know it's against the law but I couldn't leave him alone in the world. I leave him here to protect him not to lock him up." The woman said

"Does he have a name?" I ask

"We tried but he doesn't respond to any names we give him." The woman said

I look at the boy and he had a cute little smile and his eyes showed he was happy. He got off the bed and walk up to me, he was only 5 years old. He reach he's hand up for me to pick him up, I reach down and pick him up. He was so cute, he cuddle up to me holding me tight. I think I have a name for him and he will like it.

"Madame, do you think I could try and name him?" I ask

"Yes if you can find a name for him please do. Oh and sorry my name is Linda" Linda said

I look at the boy and he look back at me. "Hello Arvon." He smiled back

"Arvon." Arvon said

"I can't believe it…you found him a name and got him to speak." Linda said "Please be his care taker. I will provide you with a home and food."

"Of course I will be his care taker." I said "Does he drink human blood?"

"No his parent's are what they called vegetarian. They drink animal blood and so does he." Linda said

"Ok." I said

The rest of the day Linda explained how things work and what to do. Arvon followed me around like a little puppy, holding my hand and watching for anything that moved. Like if he was the one protecting me. It was getting late and I had to get ready for my next's job, I put Arvon to bed and lock up the door. Linda gave me some money in advance so I can get some clothing and anything else I needed. She also gave me a bedroom and I could use the kitchen if I wanted. I got to the bar and at first they need me to serve alcohol, I wasn't of age but they really need the help. After it died down and it was now midnight, it was time to get on stage and sing. I finish my shift at 3 in the morning and had 5 hours before I had to give Arvon his first meal.

"You did good girl. You got a nice voice" the owner said

"Thank you." I said then left

I got home and rested for a few hours before I had to wake the vampire boy up. The bed was really comfortable and I felt to sleep right away.


	3. Chapter 3 Rule three: Broken

Chapter 3 Rule three: Broken

Buttercup POV

Ok why do we have those rules? I mean here I am talking to a shape shifter and she really cool and funny. The house I stayed in for the night was her home; she was surprised to see me but didn't do anything. I told her why I was out here and she thought it was stupid for my dad to do that. She was walking with me to the town, she could shape herself to look human and hang out with me.

In her normal form she had long, very long brown hair. Pure white eyes, was 5'5 and was pale. She also had tattoos on her; she told me she was born with them.

"So Jena. What's it like? Being a shape shifter?" I ask

"Pretty cool. I can be anything I want and can hide easily if I need to get away." Jena said

"I don't get why we have those rules. You seem cool and wouldn't hurt a fly." I said

"My mother told me of a story as to why those rules where place." Jena said

"Sound interesting mind sharing it with me?" I ask

"Over 2 thousand years ago human and monster live in peace and happily together. The ruler of the human had fallen madly in love with another human. He approached her and they got to know each other. Each day he was with her made him happier but made her sadder." Jena said

"Why?" I ask

"The girl didn't have those feeling for him but for a vampire boy." Jena said

"Ouch." I said

"The ruler found this out and forces her into marriage. He threatens to have her love killed otherwise. She did but she never forgot about him." Jena said

"What about the vampire? Did he love her?" I ask

"Very much, he was going to take her as his mate when she told him they couldn't be together." Jena said. "But the two would sneak out and see each other."

"Go on." I said

"One day the woman got pregnant and the ruler believed it was his child. But when the child was born they saw it was a half vampire girl." Jena said

"What happen?" I ask

"The ruler was furious and one night killed the woman." Jena said

"Jackass." I said mad

"The vampire heard her scream but made it too late for his love. He knew that the child was his and race to save his only child. He saw the ruler holding his child and was about to kill it. The vampire lung at the ruler and tore him to pieces." Jena said

"Serves him right." I said

"Guards came in with the mother of the ruler. They saw the ruler dead body and the vampire all bloody. The vampire escapes with his child and his dead love body." Jena said

"Let me guess and since then those rulers have been place." I said

"Yeah." Jena said

"So what happen to the vampire and his child?" I ask

"That's the mystery no one knows what happen to them after that." Jena said

We walk in silent for a bit, we made it to the village and went to the Inn to get some food. The story played in my mind over and over again. Vampires, ghoul, shape shifter and other monster aren't the real monster. We human are, that idiot ruler caused his own death by forcing that woman to marry him and killing her for being with her real love. We finished our meals and I really felt bad, Jena could have a nice life if it wasn't for use humans.

"I'm sorry." I said

"About what?" Jena ask

"We human are the monster here and it's because of some idiot ruler you guys have a rough life." I said

"Buttercup it's ok." Jena said

"Still…" I said looking down.

"Hey stop that. Where that Buttercup that's always looking for the bright side?" Jena said

I laugh "Your right, come on lets go have some fun." I said

We ran thru town laughing and looking at different things. Jena was looking at a small necklace with two hands holding each other. One's Jena left I went to the merchant and ask how much was the necklace, he told me it was 15$. I bought it and hide it in my pants, I walk back to Jena and we got some ice cream and sat at the park.

"So…" I said getting her attention. "Weird question but when your birthday?"

"Tomorrow, why?" Jena ask

"Well were friends and friend's needs to know this thing." I said

"Ok when your?" Jena ask

"December 20th." I said

"Cool. So what do you wanna do now?" Jena ask

"I'm a little bit tired. Wanna lay in the sun and watch the clouds go by?" I said

"Sure." Jena said

We laid on the grass and watch the clouds go by. We point out when we saw a cool looking one and laugh at the funny shaped ones. I was getting tired and I slowly fell asleep. I woke up and it was dark, Jena was still sleeping. I sat up and look at the darken streets, night time makes thing look so different. I woke up Jena and we headed out of town.

"Man can't believe we fell asleep like that." Jena said

"Yeah. Hey Jena do you think I could live with you?" I ask

"Yeah of course you can. You just got to help around, fishing, hunting and that stuff. I don't really go into town if I don't need to." Jena said

"Ok." I said

We got back to the house and Jena cleared out one of the empty room and places a mattress on the floor till we could make a bed for me. I laid on the bed and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Buttercup Dream

I was walking thru a forest, it looks really dead and it felt lonely. I heard someone talking and I followed the voice. I came to a clearing where I saw a young woman sitting on a rock talking to herself. She had long black hair that went past her knees. She wore a leather tang top and tight jeans with flat heel shoes. I walk up to her and tap her shoulder, she look up and at me.

"You all will pay." The girl said

"Huh what do you mean?" I ask

"You will pay for making them suffer." She said

"Who?" I ask

"I'll kill you all!" she said then lunged at me.

I was fight to get her off but she was strong. I look up and saw she had fangs, she was a vampire. She was cutting and biting me. I screamed from the pain but it only made her bite more. I felt her tear one of my arms off then my legs. The pain was too much; I was losing too much blood. I felt death take over me and closed my eyes. Before I died I heard her say something.

"Soon you human will pay for your sins."

End of dream

I woke up screaming with pain; Jena ran in and was asking me what happen. I held her arms tight and cried a bit. It still felt like she was tearing me to pieces. The pain slowly vanished and I was still holding Jena arms tight.

"Buttercup what happen?" Jena ask

"The worst nightmare one could have." I said

"Tell me." Jena said

I told her the whole dream and she look at me worried. She sat next's to me thinking about what I said. She looks up at me and stood up pulling me up with her.

"Buttercup that was no dream." Jena said with a serious voice

"Then what was it?" I ask

"A vision, someone was sending you a message." Jena said

"So what do I do?" I ask

"I know someone that can help." Jena said

"Ok let's go then." I said

We pack up some food and clothing. Jena turned into a horse and I got on her, yeah sound weird but she said we needed to get there fast. So Jena took off with me on her and all night we traveled. It was day light now and I could see a castle like house coming up in the distance.

"I hope he still there." Jena said

"Who?" I ask

"He's a vampire but also can decode dreams or vision." Jena said

I got off her one's we got to the house, she turned back into her normal form and told me to stay behind her and stay close. Many vampires lived here and would love to have a taste. Jena knock on the door and a boy looking my age answered. He had Black hair and dark forest green eyes; he wore a dark green muscle shirt and black jean. He stayed in the house to not hit the sun.

"Jena what bring you here?" the boy asks

"Master Butch I wish to speak to your father. It's of importance." Jena said. This boy must be important for her to call him master

"Sure but make it quick he's busy and Jena stop calling me master Butch, just Butch ok." Butch said "and how's your friend?"

"Ok sorry about that Butch. This is Buttercup she's the reason I need to speak to your father." Jena said

Butch moved out of the way and we walk in. I stayed close to Jena and I felt Butch was staring at me. I look and he looks away. I was really uncomfortable here, any minute one of these vampires could attack me and drink my blood dry.

"She's a human isn't she Jena?" Butch said

"Yes…I know what you're gonna say but I know what I'm doing." Jena said

"Alright just be careful and Buttercup right?" Butch said

I jump a bit when he called my name. "Yes?"

"Why are you with a Shape Shifter?" Butch ask "Isn't against your human laws to be with any monsters?"

"Doesn't really matter I already broke one rule before meeting Jena." I said not looking into his eyes

"And which one would that be?" Butch ask

"Being out after 6pm. I ran away from home." I said

"Anyways Butch how have you and your family been?" Jena said changing the subject.

"Ok Boomer and Brick are out on patrol right now." Butch said

"Butch it's day time?" Jena said

Butch stop in his track. "Then where the hell are they?"

"Want me to go look for them?" Jena ask

"Please they could be in trouble." Butch said

"Only if you stay with Buttercup and make sure she's not harmed." Jena said

"Sure." Butch said

"Wait Jean! You're leaving me here?" I said

"Don't worry, Butch won't let anyone hurt you." Jena said

"Fine but what about him." I said in a low voice.

Jena laugh "Don't worry his family do not harm human. The patrols the forest to make sure any human traveling thru do not get hurt."

"Ok but be back soon." I said still scared of being here along with a house filled with vampires.

"I will and talk to his father and tell him about your vision." Jena said

"Ok." I said

"See you later." Jena said running off.

"Guess it's just you and me." Butch said

I didn't say anything. Butch lead me to his father study room, it was huge and filled with books. His father was sitting in one of his chairs. Butch got his attention and motion me to sit in one of the chairs. I did and was really nervous.

"So child what bring you here?" man ask

"Huh…well" I said but was too nervous

"Do not be afraid. My name is Archer Vandread. What is your name?" Archer said

"Buttercup Gardenia." I said

"Gardenia as in the noble human family Gardenia?" Archer ask

"Yes my father is the head of the family." I said

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Butch ask

"I…ran away." I said

"Because your father was going to force you to marry someone you don't like." Archer said

"Yes how did you know?" I ask

"We vampires can read minds." Archer said

"Oh I see." I said

"So tell me Miss Buttercup what bring you here?" Archer ask

I took a deep breath and told them my vision I had last night. One's I finished they stood in silent, thinking about what I said. Archer got up and grab a book, he was looking thru it when he stop on one page. He showed me a picture and it look just like the girl in my dreams.

"Was this her?" Archer ask

"Yes that's her. Who is she?" I ask

"She only goes by the name Acheflour meaning suffering flower." Archer said

"Who is she?" I ask

"No one knows for sure but they saw she has a hatred for human deeper than that of any monster or human can have. Her hatred knows no bounds and consumed her one day." Archer said. "She died in her own hatred."

"Do you think maybe she's still alive dad?" Butch ask

"She maybe…Buttercup I'll have to ask you to stay here. For your own protection. If she is alive and you had that vision she will come for you first then." Archer said

I was a little worried but I had no choice. These are vampires and I didn't feel like making them mad. Butch brought me to the spare room and told me to wait here. I sat on the bed waiting, what have I gotten myself into know?

"Hello cutie." A voice said behind me

I jump and look to come face to face with another vampire. "Y-yes can I h-help you?"

"Aww don't be scared. That hurts, I just wanted to get to know you." The vampire said coming closer to me.

I was backing away till I hit the wall. The vampire had pinned me to the wall and was kissing my neck, I was struggling to get away but he just push his body more on me. I was scared to death and started to cry, I was begging him to stop and let me go but he ignored me and was putting his hand up my shirt.

"STOP!" I screamed.

The next's thing I knew something tossed the vampire away. I look and saw no one but I felt something warm on my chest. I pulled my pendant out and it was glowing, the vampire got up and lungs at me. I put the pendant in front of me and closed my eyes. The vampire scream and then I heard nothing. I open to see he was cut to pieces and there was blood everywhere. I fell to my knees shaking; I didn't take my eyes off the bloody mess. 'What just happen?'


	4. Chapter 4 Rule four: Broken

Author: hey sorry about making chapter 4 n 5 the same. something mis up when i uploaded it. thank for pointing it out

Chapter 4 Rule Four: Broken

I was walking thru the forest when I heard a strange voice. I look over and saw it was some werewolves eating something, I look closer and it was human bodies. I held my hands to my mouth and back away, but I didn't get far. I step on a stick and it snap, the werewolves looks up and saw me. I ran as fast as I could but they were faster. I got knock out by one of them.

1 hour later

"What…where am I?" I ask half asleep

I look around and I was tied to a tree. The werewolves were asleep but they didn't change back to human form. I struggle against the ropes but it was no good. Great, just great I'm about to be dinner to a group of werewolves. It was night now and I could see the stars, how I wish this was just a bad dream and I would wake up soon. I heard one of them waking up and soon they were all awake.

"Time to go." The one said

"He's gonna like this one." Another said

The untied me and one werewolf thru me other his shoulder and was carrying me somewhere. I was so scared now, where are they taking me? And to who? I was drop on the ground hard; I rub my head n looking around. I saw we were in a den, a werewolf den. One of the werewolves picks me up and shoves me forward. I walk and saw to bright yellow eyes looking at me. I stop and then one shoved me right at the giant werewolf feet. I look up and he was huge, he had black fur with bright yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth. I look behind and the other werewolves were gone.

"mmm what do we have here?" the werewolf said getting closer

I was backing away as he got closer

"Your pretty interesting. You're different from other human." The werewolf said grabbing my leg and pulling me closer.

"P-please don't hurt me." I said as I felt tears fall down

"Haha. No I'm not gonna hurt you much." The werewolf said dragging me

He tosses me onto his 'bed' or whatever they call it. He was on top of me and I was pinned down, I couldn't move my legs or arms. He was licking his lips and brought his head close to my neck. Licking and working his way down. He took the side of my shirt and ripe it off me, I was screaming and crying.

"You'll make a fine mate." The werewolf said smirking

"A what?" I yelled

"My mate, I'm gonna mark you as mine." The werewolf said

I was crying more know scared out of my mind. I didn't want to be his mate; no I wanted to get away. I struggled more and he was ripping more of my cloth off till I had nothing on. I was crying uncontrollably as I wish and beg he stop. I felt a cooling feeling enter me as I heard him scream. I open my eyes to see he was being frozen from the inside. I look down and saw my pendant was glowing and floating just about me. The werewolf turned completely blue and stop moving and breathing. Everything in the cave has frozen over, I felt tired and pass out right there.

3 hours later

I woke up still in the same position. I pulled myself away from the frozen werewolf. I look to see the cave entrance has frozen shut. I could see other werewolves trying to get in but they couldn't for some reason. I stayed in the corner, I look and saw my cuts and bruises had healed up and were gone.

"What's going on?" I said crying a bit "Well at least my injuries are gone."

The werewolves left after another hour and know I was alone, scared but not cold even if the cave was covered in ice.

Brick POV

Well this is great I stay out to late and now be hiding in some cave waiting for night fall. I heard some villager go by talking about some cave getting covered and seal off by ice. But its summer, how can there be ice? About 5 hours later it was dark enough for me to get out of the cave. I walk around looking for this ice cave; I walk for about 20 minutes before I found it. It was literally covered in ice; I look over and saw the villager that had not returned. They had been frozen solid, they were dead. Even if I defrosted them it would do no good. I touch it and it felt like I was being frozen from the inside but thanks to my fire element it keep me from freezing.

"What made this ice?" I ask myself. "Maybe…"

I tried to defrost the cave entrance but no good. It just froze right up; I look to see if I could see inside. It wasn't clear but someone or something was in there. I used my most powerful fire attack and shatter the ice. But it started to freeze up again and I jump in before it froze over.

"Well I'm in…now what?" I said

*crying*

"Huh? What's that, crying?" I ask myself "Is anyone in here?"

Nothing

"Hello!" I yelled out walking

"W-who's there?" a small female voice said

"My name is Brick Vandread. Who are you?" I ask the voice still not knowing where it is.

"B-blossom Roosevelt." Blossom said

"Where are you?" I ask

"Trap in ice." Blossom said

I was at the end of the cave and saw one of the warlords of the werewolves. It had been frozen from the inside. I never heard of ice power doing that unless you inject the person with Ice Aura. I look in the corner and saw a small bump with someone inside.

"Hey is it you that I heard?" I ask

"Hey…please help me I can't get out."Blossom said

"Ok hold on." I said

I knew I couldn't use my powerful fire attack so I used a concentrated beam n melted the ice. I saw the woman, she had long red hair and bright pink eyes. I then notice she wasn't wearing anything, I blush slightly and turn around. I took my jacket off and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Blossom said

"No problem…so what happen here?" I ask

"That werewolf was trying to make me his mate when he suddenly started to freeze from the inside. After he froze the whole cave did and I got trap in ice." Blossom said

"Ok you don't know how it happen? Where the ice came from?" I ask

"I think from my pendant, it started to glow just before he got frozen over." Blossom said

"You said your name is Blossom Roosevelt? As in the noble human Roosevelt family?" I ask

"Yes…" Blossom said

"Why you way out here?" I ask

"I ran away…please don't take me back!" Blossom said

"Don't worry I won't if you don't want to go back." I said

"Thank you." Blossom said

"Well you may as well come with me." I said getting up.

"Where?" Blossom said getting up

"To my place, it will be morning soon and I have to get home." I said

"BRICK!" I heard someone yell

"Who's that?" Blossom ask

"It sounds like Jena; they must be looking for me." Brick said "come on before she walks off."

Blossom POV

I was being pulled out of the cave by this boy. But the strange thing is, I felt safe. I smiled and walk with him till we found a girl that look like see never been in the sun. She told Brick that his brother Butch was worried and she was going to go look for someone called Boomer. Brick thank her and I think I saw fangs; could he be a v-vampire?

"Ok blossom let's go." Brick said

"Huh B-brick" I said

"Yeah what is it?" he ask

"Are you a vampire?" I ask

"Yes and before you say anything I'm not going to hurt you. My family patrol these forests to protect human that travel thru." Brick said

I wasn't sure but my heart told me he was telling me the truth. I usually follow what is logical but for some reason I listen to my heart. He held his hand out and I took it, he pulled me onto his back and red took over my sight. When I could see again I was in front of a mansion, it was big and look really old fashion.

"Well here we are." Brick said

"It's a really nice place." I said

"Come in and will get you some better clothing." Brick said opening the door.

When I look inside there was a lot, I mean a lot of vampires walking around. I felt really nervous, I stay close to brick and everyone moved out of our way and bowed. Brick must be someone important here. Brick brought me to his room and told me to wait here; I sat on the bed and look around. It was red and black, with a flat screen TV, dark red couch, a book case. The bed was a king size with dark red sheets and different shapes of red pillows.

"This is a nice room." I said to myself

*knock*

"huh? Who is it?" I ask

"Hello miss. I'm violet and Master Brick ask me to get you some cloth." Violet said

She was a young woman with short purple hair and black eyes, she wore a maid outfit and as everyone else here she was a vampire. She was holding a red dress in her hand, she help me into it.

"It fits perfectly." Violet said

"It's beautiful." I said looking in the mirror

It was a long dress with long sleeve, but showed my shoulders. It was a sweet heart top; it was red and opens in the middle in the front but was covered by a black under skirt. Violet then brushes my hair and put it in a braided with a few roses in it.

"Why did you put roses in?" I ask

"It's Master Brick flower symbol. With this other vampire will leave you alone or have to answer to Master Brick." Violet said

"Oh ok." I said

"Come Master Brick is waiting in the study with everyone else." Violet said "Oh right your pendant"

"Thanks." I said as violet put my pendant back on.

We walk out of the room and down a few hallways. Other vampires moved out of my way, bowing. Must be because of the roses in my hair. We made it to two large wooden doors, violet knock and open.

"Master Brick, Miss Blossom is here." Violet said

"Thank you Violet, you may go." Brick said

"Very well." Violet said bowing then left.

I saw Brick sitting on a chair with three other people. I just stood there not sure what to do, I was getting nervous and scared. I felt that same feeling I did with that werewolf, my whole body felt like it was freezing over and it hurt a bit. I snapped out of it when I felt Brick hand on my shoulder, I look up at him a little bit confused.

"You ok?" Brick ask

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine sorry about that." I said

"Ok…well come and sit don't be shy." Brick said

I sat in a chair next's to Brick.

"So I hear you're a runaway." A man said

"Huh yes sir I am." I said

"Tell me dear why did you run away? Aren't the Roosevelt the happiest of the human families?" A woman asks.

"We may seem but under mask…" I said looking down.

"You can tell us if you wish." The man said

"The only reason our family rich is because the woman get sold off as brides to other rich families." I said

"So the human still do that?" the green eyes boy said

"Yes and it's not just my family that do it." I said

Just then we heard someone burst thru the door. We look over and saw a woman covered in blood panting. She walk over to us and kneeled down from loosing balance.

"What happened?" the green eye boy ask

"That girl, Buttercup. The vampire Alexander assaulted her." The woman said

"Is she ok?" Butch said getting

"She's fine but Alexander is…" the woman said

"What?" the man said

"He's dead, a few vampires heard her scream and went to see if she was okay. When they got there, she was on the floor bloody and shaking. She had no bite marks or anything. But Alexander was cut to pieces, when we tried to help her up she scream and a weird wind hits us." The woman said

"Just like me…" I said

"You know what happen?" the woman ask

"No but I got captured by some werewolf. I got really scared and then somehow the werewolf froze from the inside." I said "My pendant glowed and it just happened."

"Same with her, the pendant she was wearing glowed the more she got scared." The woman said

"Where is she?"The green eye boy ask

"Still in the room Master Butch. We can't get her out." The woman said

We ran out and headed for the room this buttercup was. Butch was banging on the door trying to get in. He broke it down and ran inside, I look inside and saw a figure hiding in the corner and covered in blood. She looks our way and curled up more in the corner to hide.

"Is that her?" I said pointing to her

"Buttercup?" Butch said walking closer.

Butch walks up to Buttercup and tried to touch her. She yelled at him and I felt a wind, Butch got closer and Buttercup was yelling more. The wind picks up and it was hard to stand. Brick pulled me away and held me close to shield me from this that got toss by the wind. Why do I feel so safe with him and wait is this a heart beat? But vampires don't have heart beats?


	5. Chapter 5 Rule five: Broken and caught

Chapter 5 Fifth rule-broken and caught

Bubbles POV

Thing have been great here, Arvon is talking more and is always by me. Linda is really nice and I like where I was. I was away from my family and idiot father I just wonder how my brother is doing. I was getting Arvon his blood for the mid day. I have gotten us to the blood and smell, Linda helps me out every now and then to get me use to it. Today Arvon was getting cow blood his favourite because it was his Birthday today. Linda took the day off and was getting a little party ready. It would only be use three but Arvon didn't mind.

"Bubbles I'm hungry." Arvon said

"Here all done." I said handing him at cup of blood and a piece of meat that was very bloody.

"Thank you." Arvon said

I was cleaning up when Linda came running in panting. I walk up to her and help her to a chair, I handed her a glass of water to calm her down.

"What happen?" I ask

"Someone must have seen Arvon and called the special cops. There heading over here now." Linda said

"What do we do?" I ask

"It's cloudy today so I want you to take Arvon and run away." Linda said

"What about you? They will know you had a vampire here. They will kill you." I said

"It's ok…please Bubbles take Arvon and run away into the forest. Don't let them hurt him." Linda said

"But-" I was cut off by the front door busting down.

"GO!" Linda said

I grab Arvon and ran out the back door. I hide behind a tree and listen, I heard Linda scream then it was silent. I let a tear fall but got myself together. I ran deeper into the woods holding Arvon tight. Arvon had his arms around my neck and was looking over. I look behind me and saw some special cops running after me. I ran faster but trip on a root. I fell still holding Arvon, I look and they were getting closer. I tried to get up but found I twisted my ankle. They came up to me holding guns to me, I held Arvon tight.

"Hand him over." One said

"NO!" I yelled

"Miss this is your last chance. Hand him over." He said again

"I promise I take care and protect him. I will never hand him over to you killers." I said

"That thing in your arms is a killer." Another said

"No he's not. He drink animal blood not human." I said

"One day he will and won't be able to stop himself after." He said

I was scared, not for me but for Arvon. He was like a little brother to me and I cared for him. I got up and back away slowly. One came up and grabs my arms, twisting it and making me let go of Arvon. Another grab Arvon and put him in a cage. I look at Arvon and he was scared and reaching for me. I let a tear fall and everything went black.

Boomer POV

I made it back to the town but couldn't find her. I was walking in the back forest when I heard screaming. I ran over and saw her, she had water around her and there was also some special cops trap in water bubbles. They where drowning, I walk up to her and turn her around.

"Bubbles snap out of it!" I said

"Boomer?" Bubbles said

"Yeah…come on let them go." I said

"What?" she said then the water disappeared

"There…what happen?" I ask

"I'm not sure. They were going to kill Arvon…wait! WHERE ARVON!" Bubbles said looking everywhere

"Bubbles." A little voice said

"Arvon!" Bubbles said

Bubbles unlock the cage and took a small child out. I knew just from looking at him he was a vampire. He was holding Bubbles tightly like if she was his mother.

"When did you take in a vampire child?" I ask

"Well this woman took him in but needed someone to watch over him during the day. I took it and it was going great when we got caught and they…killed her." Bubbles said

"Sorry…" I said

"Boomer you have to help me. I need to find a safe place for him." Bubbles said

"Come with me, you two can stay at my place." I said

"Thank you so much. " Bubbles said

I lead Bubbles thru the forest, resting now and then. It took us all day and night to make it back to my place. We where only an hour away from home and I notice Arvon never let go of Bubbles, it didn't bother me I'm just surprised he hasn't bitten her yet. A vampire child can never hold their urge to bit onto a human.

"Bubbles I'm hungry." Arvon said

"Ok just a minute." Bubbles said

"Did he use to drink her blood?" I ask

"Huh?" Bubbles look at me confused

"Doesn't he drink human blood?" I ask

"Oh no. He drinks animal blood." Bubbles said

"Well that explain it." I said "Hold on I'll get him something."

I went off into the forest and hunted a deer down. I drag it back and Bubbles cut open a piece and handed it to Arvon. He bit into it and suck out the blood, once he was done he had blood all over his face. Bubbles rip a piece of her shirt and wipe his face clean; she really was a mother to this kid.

"Well in about an hour we will be at my place." I said

"Ok and thank you again for this." Bubbles said

"No worries. I huh have another reason for bringing you here." I said

"You no hurt Bubbles!" Arvon yelled holding Bubbles again

"No, no that's not why." I said

"Then why?" Bubbles said

"Because you are my mate." I said and it was true, my heart was beating again when I meet up with her again and it still is.

"You're mate!" Bubbles said surprised

"Yes." I said

"Huh well…" Bubbles said blushing.

I couldn't help but laugh, she was really cute. We made it home and Bubbles look really tired, I brought her to my room and went to my father studies. I saw my two brothers but not mother or father.

"Hey where mom and dad?" I ask

"They left to hunt down that vampire and to look up something." Brick said

"Oh something else came up?" I ask

"Yeah another vampire that maybe starting to hunt down humans." Butch said

"Mind filling me in?" I ask

Butch told me about that Jena brought this girl home and that she had this vision like dream about an ancient vampire that hated human so much it killed her. She was sleeping in Butch room and Brick told me about a girl he found that has a strange power that maybe the same as the girl that in Butch room. Know that I think about it Bubbles did some weird power too but with water.

"Well apart from the weird events. Did you guys find your mates?" I ask

"Yup, she's sleeping right now." Butch said

"Same here, but we haven't told them yet." Brick same

"Did you find your?" Butch ask

"Yeah I did, she's sleeping in my room right now and she knows she's my mate." I said

"Well should we wait for mom and dad for the mating ritual or go ahead with it?" Butch ask

"Will wait a bit and see if they come back. If in a week they don't we will do the mating ritual." Brick said

"So does your mates have a pendant around their neck that activates when there in danger?" I ask

"Blossom does, why?" Brick said

"Same with Buttercup, why do you ask?" Butch askc"I don't think Buttercup 100% human and that pendant maybe a clue."

"You think Blossom and Bubbles are the same too?" Brick ask

"Yeah but I'm not sure." Butch said

"Wanna look into it Brick. Your better at researched then us." I said

"Sure." Brick said

After we talk for a few more minutes we decided to go back to our rooms and be with our mates. When I came in Arvon was watching TV and Bubbles was curled up on our bed in the sheets. I knew I wouldn't get any privacy with Arvon around, he was like her watcher making sure no one got close to her.

"Will get you a room set up tomorrow." I said

"No." Arvon said

"Look, I know your attach to Bubbles but she's MY mate and I would like some privacy with her." I said

Arvon just smiled a rather sinister smile, he look at me his eyes saying she wouldn't be mine for long. I was going to yell when I heard Bubbles wake up. Arvon evil smile turned back into that sweet innocent one. He ran to Bubbles and cuddled up to her, this kids asking for it.

'Hehe she will be mine forever. There no room for you in her life.' Arvon said in my mind

'Will see about that brat.' I said back


	6. Chapter 6 Sinister child

Chapter 6 Sinister child

Boomer POV

Man I hate that kid! He is holding Bubbles like she's his mate. Something didn't seem right about this kid and I was going to find out. Bubbles found a way to put him to bed and I told her there was a room for him. She brought him there then came back. She came back in and Changed in the bathroom in her night gown. She already knew she was my mate and that meant we sleep in the same room on the same bed. She was a little nervous about it but didn't fuss. I got in bed and pulled her close.

"Night Bubs." I said

"Night Boomer" Bubbles said

Next day

I woke up before Bubbles and took a shower. Mom and dad are gone to do what they had to do. So it was up to me and my brother to watch over the human travelling thru the forests. I just got out of shower when I heard someone screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MATE?"

I got out and Bubbles was looking out the door. I look out and it was buttercup, Butch must have told her. Butch got himself a hot temper mate that's for sure, then again that maybe why she became his mate. I brought Bubbles back in and guess who else was in the room. Arvon.

"How did you get in here?" I ask with no emotion

"The window." Arvon said "Bubbles"

He ran an clung to Bubbles leg like no tomorrow. Man this kid is pissing me off, he doing this on perpose to piss me off and it was working. Bubbles pick him up and he put his head on her shoulder. He look my way and gave me and evil look. Something about him didn't fit well with me but as long as Bubbles was with him I couldn't do much.

"Bubbles I'm hungry." Arvon whined

"Ok, Boomer do you have any animals around here?" Bubbles ask

"Yes in the back in the barn." I said

"thank." Bubbles said leaving WITH Arvon

"Wait I'll go with Arvon." I said

"It's ok and besides I know how he likes it." Bubbles said

"Me go with Bubbles not meany" Arvon said

"Shut up kid." I said

"Waaa!" Arvon started to cry

"Boomer that wasn't nice! He's just a kid." Bubbles said "I'm goung with him you can wait here."

Bubbles left but just before she left Arvon stop crying and look at me with that smile I hate. Damn it I just know something going to happen but Bubbles already mad at me and it will make her madder if I follow. I sat in the couch in my room when Butch came in.

"Hey dude heard Buttercup yell." I said

"Damn that girl has a short temper." Butch said sitting next to me

"Where is she?" I ask

"out back in the barn. She wanted to be alone." Butch said

"Wonder how brick mate taking the news?" I ask

"Who knowns." Butch said

Bubbles POV

Jeez what's wrong with Boomer. Arvon just a kid, you don't talk to a kid like that. Well I was at the barn and found a chicken. I never killed one that was alive to I found a vampire girl that help me. she snap his neck for me and killed it.

"Thank for the help. I couldn't kill it." I said

"No problem so why do you need it?" she ask

"For Arvon he drink animal blood not human." I said

"Oh ok well if you ever need help just ask." She said

"May I ask your name?" I ask

"Violet, Violet Breeze" Violet said

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bubbles, Bubbles Diondra." I said

"Diondar as in the noble Diondra family?" Violet ask

"Yeah." I said

"Well I hope you enjoy it here and don't be afaraid to call me if you need anything." Violet said "Well I got to go."

"Ok talk to you later." I said

"Bubbles." Arvon whined

"Oh sorry Arvon here." I said handing it.

"Bubbles I don't want this." Arvon said

"Arvon it the same as your other blood you been drinking." I said

"No that's not it…" Arvon said smirking

"Arvon what's wrong?" I ask

A bright light blinded me for a second. When I could see Arvon wasn't a kid anymore. He was a full grown adult vampire. With long black hair that past his knees and dark black eyes. He wore a long black coat covered in blood and had rip in it. He had a plain black top and dark blue jeans.

"A-arvon?" I said backing away

"No that's not my real name" he said

"Who are you?" I ask scared and backing away more

"Name Vance babe. Know I been waiting a long time for you." Vance said

"M-me?" I ask

"Yes you and that pendant." Vance said

I was at the barn wall and Vance was right in front of me he took a knife out n tore my shirt a bit showing my pendant. It started to glow but he grabs it and shoved it in his pocket. He then grab my arms and toss me over his shoulder, I was too scared to scream. I should have stay with Boomer but I told him to stay and wait, know I'm gonna be taken away and be this vampire next meal.

"P-please put me down." I beg letting a tear fall

"Don't think so babe." He said then squeezed my butt "Nice ass"

Now I was screaming and crying. Begging him to put me down and let me go. The more cried and beg, the more he laugh and squeezed my butt. I manage to let one loud scream out.

"BOOOOMMMMEEEERRRR!" I scream as loud as I could

Boomer POV

"BOOOOMMMMEEEERRRR!" I heard Bubbles scream

I shot up and ran to where the scream was. I got to the barn and Bubbles was gone, so was Arvon. I knew it that bastard is evil and he did something to my Bubbles. Ran looking everywhere when I heard her scream again and it was close. I ran and jump over the fence, there was my Bubbles being shoved into a limo by another vampire and it wasn't Arvon.

"Get away from her!" I yelled running towards them

"Boomer!" Bubbles yelled trying to get away from her capture

"My, my isn't it lover boy. You show have had your fun last night she's mine know just like I told you she be." He said

"Just like you…You are Arvon!" I said lunging at him

"Haha! Yes but that's not my really name." he said dodging with Bubbles in his arms

"Who the fuck are you then?" I yelled going after him again

"Vance." He said with a demonic tone

"Vance…so you're the one my mother and father are after." I said throwing a punch at him

I threw punches and kicks at him but he dodge every single one or made me stop by putting Bubbles in the way. Fucken ass is gonna get it when I get my hands on him. Bubbles was crying more and more and it tore me and enraged me more and more. I finally got a hit on him sending him flying and letting Bubbles go. I ran and grab her putting her close to me. her shirt had been rip and her pendant was gone.

"Give the pendant back." I said

"Nope you can have her but I'll keep this." Vance said

Before I could do anything he caused a blinding light. I held and covered Bubbles from the light. When it died down Vance was gone with the pendant. Bubbles was holding onto my shirt and crying still. I rub her back to calm her down, she slow calmed down

"I'm sorry…" Bubbles said

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. You didn't know and you promise her you take care of him. He trick you, none of this is your fault." I said

"I'm sorry I got mad at you." Bubbles said

"No more apologizing. I'm not mad, I'm just glad you're safe and I'll get your pendant back." I said

"Thanks" Bubbles said

I pick Bubbles up bridal style and carried her to our room. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I change her top and put her under the blankets and laid next to her. She cuddle close holding onto me, I wrap my arms around her holding to me as close as I could.

Buttercup POV

That fucken bastard! I left my home to get away from being force to marry someone and know this vampire says I'm HIS mate. Like hell, I'm grateful for what he did for me when I lost it but not thankful enough to be his mate. I was backing my stuff getting ready to leave, Butch was by the bed looking down.

"Buttercup please stop. Where are you gonna go?" Butch ask

"Anywhere but here." I said walking to the door.

I was about to open the door when Butch wrap his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breath and it sent shivers through my body. Why do I feel like this, just his touch makes me feel weak in the legs.

"Buttercup please…" Butch said "I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said"

Flash back

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MATE?" I yelled out

"My mate, as in wife." Butch said

"HELL NO! I GRATEFUL FOR WHAT YOU DID BUT NOT GRATEFUL ENOUGH TO BE YOUR MATE." I yelled

"Buttercup please calm down." Butch said

"NO I WON'T CALM DON AND I'M NOT GONNA BE YOUR MATE!"I yelled

I could tell Butch was getting mad at me, he tried to hold it back but couldn't anymore.

"LOOK YOUR MY MATE AND YOUR STAYING HERE! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE THIS, WERE GONNA BE MATED AND THAT'S THAT!" Butch yelled

I stood there in silence. He just like everyone else. Thinking he can decided how I marry, not even ask me first what I wanted. It's always like that for me.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled out louder

End

After that Butch went to see his brother and I started to pack some clothing without him knowing it. When he got back he saw what I was doing and had a depress look in his eyes. I ignored it and continue to pack. And here we are me at the door and Butch holding me afraid to let go.

"Buttercup put the bag down and listen." Butch begged

"I'll listen but I'm not putting the bag down so hurry up." I said with no emotion

"I didn't mean to lose my cool like that. Vampire find their mates differently then human and I got scared you really leave." Butch said

"My whole life I was never ever able to make a decision for myself. That's why I left. And know you want me to be your mate and you didn't even ask if I wanted to be?" I said

"A vampire only has one mate and without that mate he or she would go insane." Butch said

"And what makes you think I'm really your?" I ask

"This." Butch said

Butch turned me around and place my head to his chest. My ear was where his heart would be. Wait…I hear a heartbeat. His heart beating again? No, no not me I didn't do this. I can't handle this!

"See Buttercup, my heart…it beats for you and only you. I know your family made you feel like something they could use has they wanted. But I would never do that to you, I love you." Butch said

"You…love…me?" I ask

"Yes more than anything else. I would give up my life to prove it." Butch said

I felt numb but my body moved on its own. My arms wrap around his neck and my head lifted up to him. He leaned down and the next thing I knew we were kissing. I closed my eye and let my body go, maybe this is where I belong and I was just too scared to say it or admit it. Butch cares for me and would never hurt me. I could tell just by the look in his eyes and the kiss. Butch pick me up and brought me back to the bed still kissing me. I had let the bag go. Butch was on top of me kissing me passionately. His left hand was rubbing my left side up and down slowly while his right hand was behind my back holding me closer to him. Yes this is where I belong, in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7 Vance the Dreaded and the

Chapter 7 Vance the Dreaded and the ancient Vampiress

Butch POV

Well I finally got Buttercup to calm down and understand. I knew I should have never yelled at her, she was just scared. I was laying on the bed with Buttercup next to me. We had fallen asleep after kissing for like an hour. Hey what can I say I can't keep my lip off of her lips. She tasted too good. Well she's gonna need more cloth then what she has and what of her family? Would they come after her once they found out?

"Butch?" I heard Buttercup say

"Yeah sleeping beauty. What's wrong?" I said

"So what that mating ritual gonna be like?" Buttercup ask

"It's like a wedding you humans do but vampire form. Lots of chanting and u have to lay on a table." I said

"Why?" Buttercup ask

"Because I then get over u and chant a bit, put marking on you with blood then bite your neck to claim you as mine." I said

"Any of that gonna be painful?" Buttercup ask getting up

"When I bite but I'll try to numb you there enough so it's not so painful. And after that me biting you won't hurt anymore." I said getting up

"Alright. So want are you doing today?" Buttercup ask

"Staying with you. So what do you wanna do?" I said wrapping my arm around her waist

"How about you show me around your house." Buttercup said

"Sure." I said

Buttercup got up and went to take a shower. I waited and when she was done I took mine and got dress. Buttercup was wearing a black tang top with a skull on it with dark blue shorts. Me I was just in my plain baggy pants and black top with a green lighting on it. I walk out with Buttercup and showed her around, I was still piss off that a vampire tried to hurt her so no vampire came anywhere near me or Buttercup. Unless it was important or they had a death wish.

"So how many vampire live here?" Buttercup ask

"huh…100, no wait 99 know." I said

"And you wonder why I'm so uncomfortable out of that room." Buttercup

"Haha, yeah I guess. Don't worry butterbabe no one gonna hurt you anymore." I said

"I guess and it ButterCUP not butterbabe." Buttercup said

"Ok Butterfly." I said smirking

"So where are we know?" Buttercup ask

"The indoor garden." I said

"Who planted all these?" Buttercup ask

"My mother." I said

"She's good." Buttercup said

We walk around a bit till Buttercup was getting hungry. I brought her to the kitchen and she made a sandwich. Will she was eating one of the servant has told me something that got me worried. I brought Buttercup back to our room and told her to wait there for me.

Buttercup POV

Butch told me to wait, but I hate waiting and I'm horrible at doing what I'm told. So know I was wondering the place by myself, bored. Man there nothing to do, can't believe I'm gonna say this but…wish Butch was here at least with him thing seemed more interesting.

"Huh? Oh great I'm lost know. Damn it!" I said

"Well may as well try to find a way out." I said

"Good job that's one down and two more to go." I heard a female voice say

"My pleasure." A male voice said

"huh? What's going on over there?" I ask myself

I walk slowly over and could see two figure standing there talking. The female one was holding a pendant up laughing the male just stood there waiting for his next order or something. I should go before they see me. Backing away slow till….CRACK!

"SHIT!" I yelled running

"GET HER!" I heard the female yell

Great I'm running for my life from two vampires. I should've stay in the room. Man where Butch when you need him. I look behind me and no one say there, did I lose them? I look ahead to come crashing into someone.

"Ouch!" I said

"They just keep falling right into my hands." The man said

"What-" I was cut off by his hand on my throat.

"Now I'll be taking you and the pendant." The man said

The man lifted me up and tore my shirt in half. He rip my pendant off and thru me over his shoulder. I was kicking and screaming to let me go. This guy pissing me off royally. I felt that wind again and closed my eyes and screamed loudly. Anger filling me again, my vision getting black. I could hear the woman yelling at the man and the man had let me go because of the wind. After that my hearing died out.

Butch POV

Damn it! Where that girl? I told her to wait because there could be a dangerous vampire in the house. Boomer told me everything that happen with Bubbles and that Vance was after her pendant. I got the feeling he come after Buttercup pendant. I was known running everywhere looking for her. I could sense she was still in the house but where I couldn't pin point it.

"Hey Butch?" Vex called out

"Busy dude talk to you later." I said

"Huh I think I have what you're looking for." Vex said

I stop in my track and look. In his arms was Buttercup, I ran and took her from Vex holding her tight. She still had a heart beat so I didn't lose her.

"What happen?" I ask

"Well I heard someone screaming so I went to check it out. When I got there I saw this guy holding her by her throat punching her in the stomach." Vex said

"Did you see what he look like?" I ask piss off

"No didn't get the chance. Once he saw me he ran letting her go. I got up to her and realized who she was, so I was bringing her back to you." Vex said

"Thank man. If you see him again you let me know." I said

"No problem man. Hope she's ok." Vex said walking away

I walk back to our room holding Buttercup close. I knew Vex didn't do anything to her; he was a close friend of me and my brother. Also our parents took him in after he too found his mate to be human and his family disowned him because of it. I place Buttercup on our bed and look her over. She was going to have a nasty bruise on her neck and stomach tomorrow. I went into the bathroom and got a cream my family came up with to help bruise quickly before they appear and help take the sensitivity away.

"Buttercup what am I gonna do with you?" I said laying next to her pulling her close.

"I'm sorry about leaving when you said to stay." Buttercup said weakly

"I'm just glad you're ok. If Vex hadn't have found you when he did I would have lost you." I said holding her closer

Brick POV

Man does Blossom have a temper too. I was laying next to her and when she woke up and saw me she freak out and know won't come near me. Whenever I try to get close she yells and runs from me. I was sitting on the couch and Blossom was in a corner sitting and watching me.

"Blossom come on stop acting like this." I said looking at her

"Stay away from me." she said

"Why are you acting like this. I told you we were mate and you didn't seem to bother you but when I lay next to you, you freak out on me." I said

Blossom look away and I hear a sniff coming from her.

"Blossom what's wrong?" I ask getting up

"S-stay away f-from me!" Blossom stuttered. I could see a teardrop in her eyes.

I walk up to her and she pushes herself more in the corner. I kneeled down and look at her; she had fear and sadness in her eyes. I brush some hair away and made her look at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask again

She didn't say anything for a few minutes then look up at me. "Remember I told you that I was to marry someone I didn't like."

"Yeah you ran away, why?" I ask

"The man that I was to marry…assaulted me. I was sleeping when I woke up feeling him touch me." Blossom said

Well that explains it, no wonder she freak when I was next to her. I look at her for a bit before sitting next to her. I pulled her close, she stiffen when I did this but relax after a minute. I was rubbing her arm up and down to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said

"It's ok and I'm sorry too." Blossom said leaning her head on my chest.

"Do you want me to stay in another room for know?" I ask

"No I just got scared." Blossom said

I stay there with Blossom still she had fully calmed down. After 10 minutes Blossom calmed down and we were now sitting on the couch. Blossom was laying her head on my lap as we watch a movie; Blossom was falling asleep when we heard a knock.

"Come in." I said

"Master Brick, there is two men here to see Lady Blossom." A maid said

"Did they give you their names?" I ask

"No, only that she knows them." The maid said

"Well lets good and see who it is." I said

"Ok." Blossom said

We got up and walk down the hall holding hand in hand. Blossom wasn't scared of me being close to her anymore and I was happy about that. We got to the lounge and when we got there, there was a middle age man and one younger man. I felt Blossom shake when we got in and I look at her. She looks terrified, how are these people?


	8. Chapter 8 Mystery of the pendants

Chapter 8 Mystery of the pendants

Blossom POV

No, no why them? Why did they have to show up? I thought I had gotten away but they won't leave me alone. I was holding onto Brick arm and he put his arms around me to comfort me but as long as they're here I can't relax.

"Blossom what's wrong? Do you know them?" Brick ask

"Dad and….K-karlo" Blossom said

"I will kindly ask you to take your arms off my daughter." The man said

"And my fiancé." The other man said

"So you must be the head of the Roosevelt family and you must be the pervert that assaulted Blossom." I said a bit growling.

"Doesn't really matter she's mine anyways." Karlo said

"I'm not going back!" Blossom said holding onto me tightly.

"Blossom let go of him now. You come home with us and moving in with Karlo." Her father said

"Sorry sir but like Blossom said, she's not going." I said holding Blossom close

"Get you vile hands off my daughter." Her father said

"I'll ask you to leave and not come back." I said with a glare

"Not without my daughter! Get over here now!" her father yelled

"NO!" Blossom screamed

Her father came close and tried to grab Blossom. I grab his wrist and push him back. "Look leave. Blossom not coming home with you. She's MY mate and is staying with me."

"Blossom, you're already in enough trouble. So get away from him or I'll take you away." Her father said

"Anyways Blossom, vampire are not good lover. They can't even go in the sun. You gonna live your life in the dark?" Karlo said getting closer

"Take another step and I'll rip your legs off." I said growling

"Leave. If living my life in the dark mean I can be with Brick then fine." Blossom said

"Listen and listen good. This house any human that comes in are safe from any creatures but if you ever try and take Blossom away then every vampire here will be at your throat." I said

"You said your name is Brick right as in the eldest son of the Vandread vampire family, the second most powerful and riches family?" her father ask

"Yes" I said

"Well why didn't you say so. Karlo take a hike." Her father said

"WHAT!" Karlo said

"You heard me get lost." Her father said

"You'll regret this all of you." Karlo said leaving

"So know where were-" I cut him off

"HELL NO!" I yelled

"Huh?" her father look confused

"Don't think for a second that I'm giving you any of my family money or power. Blossom not some object you can sell off for your own selfish needs. So get out of my house NOW!" I said

"Now look here, I didn't raise her just to give her away." Her father said

I snap my finger and two maid vampires came in. "Please escort Mr. Roosevelt out and make sure he leaves."

"Yes Master Brick." They both said

They walk up to him and ask him to kindly follow. Of course he refused so the maids pick him up and carried him out. Like I said no humans get hurt here so he'll be fine. Blossom was still holding me tightly, shaking.

"It's ok Bloss, there gone and won't come back." I said then kiss the top of her head.

"But what if they come back, Karlo said-" I cut her off

"Bloss you have nothing to worry about. This house is full of vampires that serve my mother and father. There no way he's getting near you, plus I'll be with you and there isn't no way in hell I'm letting him anywhere near you." I said

"Ok." Blossom said

"Come on you must be tired." I said leading Blossom back to our room

Bubbles POV

I just woke up a few minutes ago and Boomer been holding me like no tomorrow. I don't remember what happen but I felt…how I should say this…lost like something missing, a part of me is gone. Boomer kissing my neck trying to get closer to me. it tickled a bit and I thought he look cute doing this.

"Boomer what happen to me?" I finally ask

"The kid you where watching…" Boomer said

"Kid? What kid? I don't remember any kid?" I said confused

"What are you talking about? I'm talking about Arvon?" Boomer said confused

"I'm sorry Boomer but I don't know any kid name Arvon." I said

Boomer just look at me like I'm crazy. But I'm telling the truth I don't know any kid name Arvon. Just then Brick came in holding a book in his hand and Blossom was with him.

"So what did you find?" Boomer ask

"Those pendant are…special." Brick said

"Pendant?" I ask

"Brick she can't remember something. Does her losing the pendant have anything to do with that?" Boomer ask

"Yes it does and if she doesn't get it back soon. She'll forget everything, who she is, her family and you." Brick said

"What are those pendants?" Boomer ask

"there call memorie pendant. There three of them in the world, each of our mates had one. Your and Butch mate lost their." Brick said

"Buttercup lost her too?" Boomer ask

"Yes and by the sounds of it, it was Vance." Brick said

"Why does he want them so badly?" Boomer ask

"They hold the memories of a vampiress, who I'm not sure. It doesn't say." Brick said

"What's going to happen is she gets her memories back?" Boomer ask

"Doesn't saw, the book just ends with a black page." Brick said showing me the page.

"How's Buttercup memories?" Boomer ask

"Worst…she doesn't remember Butch and is scared of him." Brick said

"Shit…we got to find out were Vance is and get their pendants back." Boomer said

"Boomer who's the guy with red hair?" I ask confused

"Well looks like she forgot me now." Brick said

"Bubs that's Brick my brother. Do you remember Blossom?" Boomer ask me

"Yeah she's my friend. She's beside that guy you call Brick." I said

Boomer keep on talking to Brick, I still felt so lost for some reason. I felt like I was losing some kind of battle inside of me. I look out the window and felt so empty, what was missing? Brick left after another minute and Blossom went with him. Look and waved to Blossom, she waved back and I saw something. A pendant around her neck. Something about seem to make me want it, but why? Me and Boomer where on the couch watching TV and I felt like I losing myself more.

"What's happening to me?" I said in a low voice.

Butch POV

Great Brick just explained why Buttercup doesn't recognize me and is so scared of me. Brick said to stay close to her and watch over her to make sure she didn't do something stupid. I was on the couch and Buttercup was on the bed watching me. my rooms a mess now because Buttercup fit when I tried to get close to her.

"I'll ask again, who the hell are you?" Buttercup said mad

"I told you babe, Butch your mate." I said

"I don't have a mate because-" I cut her off

"Because you ran away from your family. And the reason you did was because you where tired of people deciding things for you and the guy you had to marry was a total pervert." I said

"H-how did you know?" Buttercup ask

"You told me." I said

"Why would I tell a complete stranger my life story?" Buttercup said mad

"I'm not a stranger. I'm your mate, once you told me about your life back home I felt bad for making you feel like a tool. I explain to you that my kind finds their mates differently and after you accepted me." I said

"NO YOUR LYING! I WOULD NEVER ACCEPT ANYONE AS MY MATE!" Buttercup said running to the door.

I got up and grab her. She was kicking and screaming again, I held her close hoping she would remember me. But she only screamed more, I hit a pressure point and she fell asleep in my arms. I brought her back to the bed. I lay next to her holding her close.

"Buttercup, I'll get your memories back don't you worry." I said

"Thank you." Buttercup said in her sleep. Does she remember me only in her dreams?


	9. Chapter 9 Dream of you

Chapter 9 Dream of you

Buttercup POV

Dream

I'm lost, where am I? Everything is getting darker and darker, no light. My mind feels like it's drifting away. Huh? What's that? I see a small light coming from in front of me. It's like pulling me in. I'm not walking but the light getting closer. The object not moving either, so how the light getting brighter? The light to blinding I can't see anymore. What's this know two arms around me? Who is holding me? I can't see its face but something just seems so familiar. Like I've been in this person arms before but when and who? I'm so confused I don't know what to do anymore. Someone please help me I'm so confused and lost. I just want to go home, wait where is home? I'm looking around and the darkness is gone. I'm in a plan white room with only a bed with white sheets on it. No windows or doors. What is this place?

"Your memory chamber." A voice said

"Who are you? Where are you?" I ask

"I'm all that's left of your memories." The voice said

"Please who are you?" I begged

"My name is-." The voice said

"What?" I said

"You don't hear my name because you forgot it." The voice said

"Why can't I remember anything?" I ask

"The pendant it holds your memories." The voice said

"Pendant?" I ask

"Yes listen to me carefully. That pendant was a gift of your mother. She was one of the three guardians of an ancient and dangerous power." The voice said

"I still don't understand." I said

"When she died she passed her pendant to you. Making you the new guardian. With that comes great power but dangerous side effects." The voice said

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Long ago an ancient vampires vowed her vengeance on the humans for killing her mother and making her father suffer. She killed millions of humans and almost wipe the humans out." The voice said

"This is so confusing." I said

"But three humans came up with a way to stop her. The humans found out they too had powers within themselves. So the humans trained 6 people, 3 male and 3 females. There power were different from one and other." The voice said

"ARRGGG stop I don't understand!" I said

"BUTTERCUP LISTEN TO ME!" the voice yelled

"O-ok." I said

"Well the first female had ice ability. She could inject her ice within a being body. Freezing them from the inside. The second female had wind power. Wind so strong and fast that it could slice thru a diamond with no problem. The last female had water power. In other creatures power water was to heal but not her. It caused slow painful death, drowning her victims in hot or cold water." The voice said

"And what of the males?" I ask

"The first male was fire. His glare could burn you in an instant. The second was earth. He could walk and cause the earth to open and swallow his victims. And the last male was that of lightning. He was fast and struck deathly. Not a soul saw him coming till it was too late for them." The voice said

"What happen to them?" I ask

"They fought and won against the vampires but the females where dying. The males loved them and did a last minute effort to save them." The voice said

"What they do?" I ask

"They gave their love their memories and soul. Creating the pendants." The voice said

"The pendant that I need?" I ask

"Yes. Your mother was one of those three females." The voice said

"But she be really old." I said

"Yes and she was but her beauty stayed. Thanks to her love she gains immortality and eternal youth." The voice said

"So my dad is the male that saved her?" I ask

The voice said nothing

"Well is he?" I ask

"Retrieve the pendant and you will remember." The voice said

"Where is it?" I ask

"I'm afraid that's all I can say. My time is up and you must return to your world. Buttercup you only have one week before you lose your mind and memories forever. I will give you some of your memory back but if you do not find your pendant in that one week then you will lose everything." The voice said

"WHAT?" I yelled

Then everything went black again. I had return to the darkness, but I still felt those arms around me. it was a male, they were strong and firm. I felt safe in his arms. What I know who this is. Butch but why couldn't I remember when I was awake? Is this the only place I will remember him? All this is so confusing, what that voice said and everything. Funny this feels almost natural to be this lost, heh.

Butch POV

I didn't sleep but lay next to Buttercup and talk to her. She would answer me in her sleep and remember me. I felt like the only way I could be close to her again was in her dreams. But there must be a way to bring her memories back. Brick said that all she needs his here pendant but she's gone so far that maybe even if she does get her pendant back it will do no good. I felt her sture and waking up, please let her remember me when she wakes up fully.

"Where am I?" Buttercup ask

"In our room." I said

"Our?" Buttercup ask getting up.

"Yes Buttercup our room." I said "Buttercup do you remember me?"

"B-butch" Buttercup struggled to say

"You remember me?" I ask getting in front of her.

She nods her head yes and I was so happy but she still look so lost. She got you and look around like she's looking for something. She came back up to me looking even more lost.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Pendant." Buttercup said

"What about the pendant?" I ask

"Need to find it soon or lose everything." Buttercup said

"Who told you that?" I ask

"The voice in my dreams." Buttercup said

Buttercup told me of what she remembered of her dream. She only had one week left before she completely lose her mind and memories and fades to nothing. Great one fucken week to find the fucker or I will lose Buttercup. I told Buttercup to stay in the room but I but a guard by her to make sure she does this time. I found Brick with Blossom in the library.

"Buttercup remember me." I said

"That's great but why do you look so down?" Blossom ask

"She only has one week to find that pendant or she'll lose everything; her mind, memories and life." I said

"Shit and we yet to find where he is." Brick said

"Hey have you seen Alice?" I ask

"No why?" Brick ask

"She may be able to help us." I said

"Who's Alice?" Blossom ask

"A very hold siren." Brick said

"How can she help us?" Blossom ask

"She can see thing thru her pond. If where he is there water she will find him." I said

"Well I'll see if I can find her." Brick said

"No you worry about those pendants and finding him if Alice can't." I said "I'll look her up"

"Ok dude. What about Buttercup?" Brick ask

"I'm bringing her with me." I said then left

I walk back to the room and told the guard he was dismiss. Buttercup was watching TV, some mystery show was on. I got a backpack and put a few things in it that we would need. I told Buttercup to take a shower because we were living for a little while. I took one once Buttercup was done; it was cloudy so I could travel all day and night. I knew Buttercup wouldn't be able to so I would carry her at some points when she is tired.

"Butch where are we going? I need to find the pendant." Buttercup said

"Where going to find a person that hopefully can help us." I said

"Oh ok let's go then." Buttercup said

We traveled all day and night, it was light out now so I had to rest and hide till it either got cloudy or it was night time. Buttercup was also sleeping next to me. Well one day gone 6 more days left before Buttercup disappeared forever and I could tell what would happen. For a second she look like she was fading, I think the long it takes the more she will fade till she fades away.


	10. Chapter 10 Last pendant

Chapter 10 Last pendant

Brick POV

Butch maybe on to something, looking and asking for Alice help. But I had this feeling Vance was still here and I wonder why mother and father haven't returned yet. I'm sure they heard of what been happening here as of late. Well not much I can do right now, I've look thru every book on those pendants but I come up with the same thing over and over again. It's been 3 days since Butch left with Buttercup to find Alice; Bubbles forgot who I and Blossom are and is slowly forgetting Boomer. But what bother me is why did Buttercup forget Butch faster then suddenly remembered him?

"Hey Brick?" Blossom said

"Yeah Bloss?" I ask

"Huh I was just wondering…" Blossom said looking down

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I ask

"No nothing wrong…it's just I was curious about the mating ritual." Blossom said

"What do you wanna know?" I ask

"Is it painful?" Blossom ask

"At one point where I have to bite you but I'll try to numb it as much as I can." I said

"When is it?" Blossom ask

"For you and me, in two days. For Butch and Boomer, it will be 2 days after their mates get their memories back." I said

"Oh ok…" Blossom said

"Blossom something bothering you, what is it?" I ask making her look at me.

"Karlos…" Blossom said

"What about him? Did he do something?" I ask holding back my anger

"This morning when you were taking your shower, a maid came and knock she gave me this letter." Blossom said

"And?" I ask

"It's from Karlos." Blossom said

"Let me see it." I said

Blossom handed me the letter and it was a threat to her. To either leave me and marry him or a life time of heart ache. My gaze turn black for a quick second and the letter was burned, I may have the power of fire but mine is different from other fire abilities. If I get mad enough I can burn thing just by looking or thinking of the object.

"Blossom forget about him he can't hurt you I promise. We'll do the mating ritual and be together forever. Nothing we separate us." I said holding her close

"Promise?" Blossom ask

"Promise." I said then kissed her

"So what are doing today? We look thru every book there is here on these pendants." Blossom said

"Well it's not to sunny out. Wanna go for a picnic?" I ask

"Sure sounds like fun." Blossom said

I know I should be looking more information about the pendants but I also wanted to spend time with Blossom. We went to the kitchen and got some sandwich and drinks which some fruits, we put it all in a back pack and Blossom put it on her back. I then got her to climb on my back and ran out to a place that was quiet and no one would find us.

Boomer POV

Bubbles is getting worst by the second, for a minute she look like she didn't recognized me. But it seems I may have found a way to keep her memories of me a little longer. I held her close to me and we were watching TV when a maid came in.

"Master Boomer there a boy here to see Lady Bubbles." She said

"Let him in." I said

"Bubbles?" a deep male voice said

Bubbles look up and went wide eyes. "Edgar?"

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten me…not yet at least." Edgar said

"So you are her older brother." I said "Come in and sit"

"Thank you…may I ask your name and why is my sister so close to you?" Edgar ask

"My apologizes. I'm Boomer Vandread, the youngest sons of the vampire Vandread clan." I said

"Vampire?" Edgar ask shocked

"Yes and Bubbles is my mate…I know what you're gonna-" he cut me off

"It's ok" Edgar said

"Huh? Know I'm confused." I said

"I know all about how vampires find their mates. And to be honest I rather Bubbles be with you then Alex." Edgar said

"Who's Alex?" Bubbles ask

"Well she doesn't remember him…Alex was the man she was gonna be force to marry." Edgar said

We talk for hours and Edgar knew more than I thought he would. He knew of those pendants and what could happen and he thinks he knows why that vampire Vance wants them so badly. He handed me a book, he told me it was his mother diary. I look at the first paged and saw it was dated in 1900 but that can't be right that would make Bubbles mom over 100 years old.

"Is this a joke?" I ask

"No…you probably know of the story that cause those rules do be made." Edgar said

"Yeah what about it?" I ask

"That's only half the story…my mother told me the rest." Edgar said

"What is it then?" I ask

Edgar took a deep breath and told the story.

After the vampire killed the ruler he took off into the night. He made it back to his place and laid his love on his bed. He covered her from head to toe with a thin white sheet and then went to his child. A small girl was smiling up at him reaching for him. He picks her up and held her close, the only thing he had left of his beloved. To see his love one lying there dead was too much for him, so he left his home with only his child. Year passed and the young half child grew up into a beautiful woman, he never told her of the dreaded passed. She made friends with not only monster but humans, she was known as Alana. Her name want well with her, she had the beauty of a goddess. She became great friends with 6 humans and they grew up together. One night Alana found her father old journal and read it. She knows understood why her father rarely spoke of her mother. And with that something inside her snap. The next day when she meet with her friend she attack them and said that human were despicable creatures. When her father heard of what she done he was happy went mad at the same time. But Alana diseappeared after that.

"What happen to her?" I ask

"Well 18 years had passed and she returned as I strong vampires. She still had the human blood in her but her vampire powers were great. She attack and killed so many humans and for 4 years it would seem nothing could stop her." Edgar said

"What of her father?" Bubbles ask

"The human found him one night and killed him in his sleep." Edgar said

"So Alana is AcheFlour" I said

"Yes and those 6 human she made friend with, one of them was me and Bubbles mother." Edgar said

"So the legend of them getting immortality and eternal youth is true." I said

"Also correct." Edgar said

"So what's going on?" I ask

"Alana is trying to regain her strength to finish off the humans once and for all. There is one pendant left." Edgar said

"Blossom's pendant." I said

"She must be heavily protected and watch over." Edgar said

"What about Bubbles and Buttercup?" I ask

"We will only find there pendants with Alana." Edgar said "If they haven't been broken yet"

"What do you mean broken?" I ask

"In order for Alana to get her powers fully back she must break the pendants." Edgar said

Well this is great. AcheFlour may have already broken Bubbles pendant and if that's the case then Bubbles will never get her memories back and will fade away from me. Edgar explained a few other things that would be of importance to know. After all was said and done Edgar said he look into finding Bubbles pendant and warned me that his father and Alex was looking for her and where close. Everything was so confusion right now, I just don't know what to do at the moment.

Butch POV

Well we traveled for quite a while and finally found where that siren lives. With only 3 days left I had to hurry. No time to waste. We walk in and it look like and underwater cave, different color coral all over the walls. At the end of the tunnel was the siren, she was very old and wise and could find anyone.

"Lil Butch is that you? I haven't seen you in years. How are you?" Alice said

"good but could be better." I said

"You come to see if I could help you find Vance and your mates pendant." Alice said

"And here I thought only vampire where mind readers." I said

"Haha. My dear boy I need not read your mind. The water you stand on tell me all." Alice said

"So think you can help us?" I ask

"I'll try but I cannot promise anything." Alice said

Alice over your magic puddle thingy and place a stone inside. A light appeared and there was Vance with another vampire, a female one. He was handing Buttercup pendant to her. I look closely and recognize where they are. In the old castle that cased all this mess, Castle Ephah. So that where the bastard is and from where I am it won't take long to get there, not even a day.

"Thank Alice." I said

"My pleasure dear and tell your parents I said hi." Alice said

I waved goodbye and put Buttercup on my back and race off to that castle. It will take 10 hours to get there so better get a move on. Good thing its cloudy; kind of weird it's been cloudy for a while know.


	11. Chapter 11 Mating ritual Red

Chapter 11 Mating ritual (Red)

Blossom POV

I woke up in a red dress. Oh right today was the mating ritual for me and Brick. It was short in the front and longer in the back. It was red with black lace design on it and long sleeve but showing my shoulder. I had black high heels on. I got up and look in the mirror; I had a dark red lipstick on with black eye liner on. I heard the door open up and Brick was there.

"Hey beautiful." Brick said

"Hey…mind telling me who put me in this dress." I said

"Haha me who else would?" Brick ask smirking

"And I thought you told me Butch was the perv of you three." I said

"Ok I'm a lil too." Brick said laughing

Brick walk up to me and pulled me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lean closer till our lips meet. We shared a passionate kiss and kissed till we needed air. Once we parted a knock on the door came.

"Sir everything is ready." A maid said

"Ok. Well time to go." Brick said

"Ok." I said

We walk out of the room and down the hallways hand in hand. We came up to some big black door, two maids open the door and we entered. There was marking everywhere with a table in the center and it to had marking on it. There was also a man in a black rope holding a vial. I was a little nervous and scared, Brick must have notice. He lean down and kiss me on the cheek.

"Don't worry it won't last long." Brick said

"Ok." I said

"Ok now get on the table and lay down." Brick said

I nodded and walk over to the table. I got on it and lay down. I couldn't see anything or anyone for a minute. Then the guy in the robe was standing next to the table then I could see brick. He was top of me, the guy in the robe started to chant something but I couldn't understand. he then poured some of the liquid in the vial on my face, chest and arms. Brick then bit his finger and mark my forehead, chest and arms with his blood and started to chant something also. I thought this wasn't so bad till I started to feel dizzy and weak.. I was about to go to sleep when I felt a huge surge of pain go thru my body. my eyes shot open and I saw Brick had bitten my neck and was sucking some blood out. I could also feel something go inside my veins. The pain was to must and I soon pass out but just before I fully pass out I heard Brick say something.

"Your mine now my cherry blossom."

Brick POV

I hated to hear Blossom scream like that. I try to numb her neck as much as I could but she still felt pain. Once it was over I pick Blossom up and brought her back to our room. I was sitting on the bed with Blossom on my lap. I was cleaning the blood off her and wrapping her neck up to stop the bleeding. She was asleep in my arms, I let a tear fall and it landed on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to…I try to numb it as much as I could." I said

"No tears I'm ok." Blossom said

I lay in bed and Blossom and stay there for the day. Blossom would be too weak to do anything today and I was not about to leave her alone in her condition.

Next day

I woke up hearing the shower going. I open my eyes and Blossom was out of bed. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed and soon Blossom came out of the shower. In only a towel. I smirk looking at her.

"See something you like?" Blossom said smirking back

"I think I do." I said getting up

"I think you're the biggest perv and not your brothers." Blossom said

I laugh as Blossom got dress. I took my shower and got dress too. We headed for the dining room and got some breakfast, well breakfast for Blossom. I didn't need any blood from her for a bit and it would be best if I didn't take any blood. She was still a little weak and she would never recover if I keep on sucking her blood. After Blossom ate we sat down in the living room and watching some TV.

Blossom POV

I was watching some TV with Brick when the light went off. I held Brick arm tightly and I felt him wrap his arms around me. Everything was dark, no light. We could hear someone laughing and then I felt something grab my legs and I let out a scream.

"What is it?" Brick ask

"Something grabbed my leg." I said

Brick pulled me onto his lap and the grip on my leg was gone. I had my arms wrap around Brick neck and my head on his chest. Brick had his arms wrap around me tightly and was looking around. It was quiet for a few second then we here hit by something. Brick grip on me was broken and I was being held by someone else. The light go back on and I was being held by the guy that attack Bubbles.

"Vance get your hands off of her!" Brick said getting up

"Nah I think I'll hold onto her for a little longer." Vance said

Brick lunged at him and tried to grab me. I reach for Brick but Vance moved away and tore my shirt. My pendant could be seen and he was about to take it when he was hit in the back. He loosen his grip and I was able to get away. I ran to Brick and he held me close. We look and see Boomer with Bubbles behind him.

"Thank bro." Brick said

"No problem and I have a bone to pick with this guy." Boomer said glaring at Vance.

"Well this is unfair. Two against one." Vance said

"Can it! Now where is bubbles pendant?" Boomer ask

"Sorry but I don't have it anymore." Vance said

Boomer was about to lung at him when a beep came from his coat.

"I love to stay and play some more but my mistress needs me." Vance said

Vance caused a smoke screen and ran off. Brick covered me from the smoke and Boomer covered Bubbles from the smoke. Once the smoke clear Vance was gone but he didn't get my pendant…this time at least.

"You ok blossy?" Brick ask

"Yeah I'm fine." I said

"Well he got away but I swear I'll get him." Boomer said

"Pendant…pendant" Bubbles said

"Yes he took your pendant and I'll get it back." Boomer said

Bubbles was looking at me and suddenly she lung at me. Brick flew out of her way and we were all wide eye. Bubbles think I took her pendant and that my pendant was hers. Boomer ran to her and held her close. Bubbles struggled to get free till Boomer hit a pressure point; I know he wasn't happy about doing that.

"What just happen?" Brick ask

"Bubbles must think I took her pendant and that mine is hers." I said

"I guess I'll have to keep her in the room till I get her pendant back know." Boomer said

"Looks like it." Brick said

Boomer took Bubbles back to their room and Brick brought me back to our room. I felt a slight sting in my leg and saw I had a small cut. Brick put me on the bed and clean up my cut and wrap it up. We layed on the bed watching TV since the living room was a little mess up and the TV there got broken somehow.


	12. Chapter 12 Figures and River

Chapter 12 Figures and River

Butch POV

Almost there just a little longer and I be able to get Buttercup pendant back. Her week is coming to an end and she showing sign of it. She becoming very week and having a hard time talking. If I'm right then this is her last day and last chance.

"Hang on were almost there." I said

"Pen…pendant…" Buttercup struggle to say

"I know, I'll get it back don't worry." I said

I look in the distance and I could see the castle and something I wish I didn't see. Some ghouls and other creatures coming towards us. I had Buttercup on my back and I charged right towards them. I couldn't fight my best with Buttercup but I wasn't gonna put her down.

"Butch Vandread! Hang the woman over know and we will let you go." A ghoul said

"Like hell. Now get out of my way!" I said

I charged right at them only to be toss to the side. I look up and saw Vince standing their smirking. I got up and realized Buttercup was missing. I look up and see her being carried off to the castle.

"Why thank you Butch for bringing her here. The mistress will need some nutriment when she gets her full powers back." Vance said

"Give her back NOW!" I yelled

"My, my watch your tempter my boy." Vance said

I got up and lung at Vance. I had to hurry this up or Buttercup will die. I threw punches after punches but he would either dodge them or counter them. I finally got and opening and took it, I punch him right in the guts sending him flying. I didn't stay there, once I had my chance I took off towards the castle.

Buttercup POV

I was toss off of that guy and now was being brought into the castle. I could sense my pendant was near but I couldn't move. I knew my week was coming to an end and soon I would fade to nothing. I was brought into a room and place on a bed. I look around and couldn't see anything. A few minutes past and I heard someone come in. I couldn't see all too well, it was two blurring figures. They were talking and I could feel myself getting weaker by the second. I saw my pendant in the one figure hand; I tried to reach for it but everything becomes consumed with darkness. I couldn't move, see or feel anything. All I had left was my hearing.

"Hurry but it on her." A woman said

"I know hold on." A man said

"Never thought I meet her again like this." She said

"Same…well I never meet her. But I never thought my first encounter with her would be like this." He said

"Come on he'll be here soon. The dark vampriess ran off so she'll be safe till he come and gets her." She said

"Yeah it's not time for her to meet me and find you." He said

A second later everything went silent. I could slowly get feeling back in my body and my hearing was getting better. I felt myself get pick up by someone, someone familiar.

Butch POV

I finally get to the castle to find no one here. I turn the place upside down looking for Buttercup and finally find her and she has her pendant. I not sure what's going on but if she has her pendant back then I'm getting out of here. I pick her up and flew out of the castle, I look back and I swear I saw a woman that look like Buttercup with someone floating in the air. I stop and look but they were gone.

"Who were those people? Forget it got to get back." I said

I was about to take off when I remember that Boomer mate needs her pendant back too. I went back in and quickly look for her pendant but couldn't find anything. Must be somewhere else. I flew back out and headed home.

Boomer POV

One week later

Butch finally came home and Buttercup has her pendant. Butch said he looked but couldn't find Bubbles pendant. Brick had done the mating ritual with Blossom and once Buttercup is well Butch will be doing it. I was in my room with Bubbles sleeping on the bed. She had become very weak over time and I'm not sure what to do.

"Hey Boomer you there?" Butch ask

"Yeah come in." I said

"So how is she?" Butch ask

"Weak and always tired. Alice came over and I had her do a search but she can't find anything." I said

"They couldn't have just disappeared…" Butch said

"Did you find out who where those people you saw?" I ask

"No not yet and Buttercup said she heard people talking about her but she can't remember who the voices belong to." Butch said

"B-boomer." Bubbles said

"Hey good morning." I said getting up. Butch left as Bubbles waking up

"I…huh" Bubbles said thinking

"What is it?" I ask

"Dream…had…weird" Bubbles struggled

"You had a weird dream?" I ask

"Yeah…I had weird dream." Bubbles said

I sat next to her "What was it? Do you remember?"

"Mother…telling…giving…" Bubbles started

"Mother you mean your mother?" I ask

"Yeah…telling me something…" Bubbles said

"What did she say?" I ask

"Not sure…was a riddle" Bubbles said

"Can you tell me the riddle?" I ask

Bubbles sat there thinking. She thought for a few minutes then told me.

What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?

I sat there puzzled. I was good at riddle but this one I wasn't sure about this. I got up and pick up Bubbles and walk off looking for Brick. I found him in the library; we were able to keep Blossom from losing her pendant so far.

"Hey Brick mind if I ask you something?" I ask

"Sure what is it?" Brick ask

"Well Bubbles had a dream and it seems her mother told her a riddle. It maybe a clue as to where her pendant is but I'm having a hard time figuring the riddle out." I said

"Ok what's the riddle?" Brick ask

I told him the riddle and he sat there thinking. Blossom came out of an alley and I held Bubbles tight. Bubbles think Blossom took her pendant and has gone after her once. So know I have to hold onto her tight to keep her from attacking Blossom.

"It's a river." Brick said

"A river? So her pendant is in a river?" I ask

"Was there anything else to her dream?" Blossom ask

"PENDANT!" Bubbles yelled struggling

"Not that she can remember." I said

"River…" Brick said thinking

"I wonder if river is not a place but a name of someone." Blossom said

"A person name?" I ask

"Yeah try telling Bubbles the word river and ask her if she know anyone name river." Blossom said

"River" I said to Bubbles

She stopped moving and looks at me

"Bubbles do you know anyone name river?" I ask

"River…" Bubbles said

We were hit by a blinding light and I could feel Bubbles being pulled away from me. What the hell going on? I try to grab Bubbles but I couldn't even she were she was or who had her. The next thing we knew we were in Castle Ephah. But it was the past I saw the woman the human ruler force into marriage she was looking right at us.

"Welcome." She said

"What's going on?" I ask

"Everything will make sense soon. But first I believe this young lady is with you." She said

I saw Bubbles sleeping on a bed. I ran up to her and pick her up, holding her tightly.

"So what's going on?" Brick ask

"Let me introduce myself. As you know I am the reason you creature live poorly." She said

"Not just you but the idiot that force you to marry him then killed you." Brick said

"Yes well anyways my name is River." River said

"That's an odd name for a human." I said

"Yes well I was named that because the people that raised me found me floating down a river in a basket when I was just a baby." River said

"Ok so what's going on here?" I ask

"I'm here to warn you of a great danger that is approaching." River said

"We know that already." Brick said

"No I don't mean Vance or the woman he is working for." River said

"Then who?" I ask

"One of the threats is with your brother, another is behind you and the last is in your arms." River said

"WHAT?" I yelled

"How our mates a threat?" Brick ask

"As long as they live my daughter will seek them out and her power. In order to save this world they must be killed." River said

"Like hell." I said

"This is a warning. Kill them yourself or I will kill them." River said

"How can you? You're dead." Brick said

"Maybe but human are not without their own kind of powers." River said

We tried to say something but we were blinded by some fog. When it died down we were back in the library. Blossom look as white as I ghost, Brick turn around and saw how she look. I took Bubbles back to our room.

Brick POV

"Blossom it's ok." Brick said

Blossom was backing away; she was scared I was going to kill her. I finally caught her and was sitting on the ground in the library with Blossom on my lap. She was crying and struggling.

"Blossom I'm not gonna hurt you. I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you." I said

"I…I'm sorry I know you wouldn't. I just got a little scared I guess." Blossom said calming down

"I know and I promise I'll protect you." I said

"Ok…Brick I'm a little tired." Blossom said

"Ok let's get you settle in bed." I said

I got up and carried Blossom to our room. Blossom took a quick shower then got in her night gown. She crawled in bed and under the covers. I lay next to her under the covers and she cuddled close to me, I wrap my arms around her and she soon fell asleep. I will never let anyone hurt my Blossom.


	13. Chapter 13 Buttercup up to something?

Chapter 13 Buttercup up to something?

Buttercup POV

I slowly woke up feeling more powerful than I ever did. I sat up on the bed and look around; I could feel her presence nearby and somehow knew what she wanted. I got up and felt a sharp pain in my side. She was angry and wanted this to all end and I don't blame her.

"Calm done." I said

She appeared in front of me

"How can I? As long as you three live my daughter will continue to harm people." River said

"You are an idiot. Killing us will not solve the problem." I said walking passed her

"You three hold her power, her life. She cannot die unless you three die first. Do this world a favour and end your own life with the other two so that I can end my daughter life." River said

"How very motherly of you. Wanting to end your daughter life." I hissed

"It's the only way…I wish there was another but they're not." River said

"There is always another way to save someone from themselves." I said opening the door.

"That what I was told but I do not see another way to save her." River said

"I do." I said

I look back at River; she had her back to me. I smiled before leaving the room. I walk down the hall looking for everyone. My pendant was with Alana and it recorded everything she did and once I had it back I could see everything. I found Butch coming out of Boomer room.

"Hey." I said smiling

"Buttercup? What are you doing up?" Butch ask surprised

"I'm feeling fine. I had enough sleep for now." I said

But was standing right in front of me, he pulled me into a hug. I hug back taking in his scent. But I knew that the heartache was just starting. Butch picks me up bridal style and crashed his lips on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. We pulled away after a few minute and just look into each other eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Butch said

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I said

"Haha and I never want to." Butch said

"Don't mean to ruin the moment but I am a little bit hungry." I said

"Well then let's get you something to eat." Butch said

Butch carried me to the dining room, in a few minutes I had some breakfast. Butch was sitting next to me having some artificial blood. I look at it and wonder if that was really good for him, I knew vampire needed blood but how good was that stuff for him.

"Butch." I said getting his attention

"Yes, is something wrong?" Butch ask

"No…I was just wondering. That blood your drinking, is it good for you?" I ask

"What do you mean?" Butch ask

"Well I know vampire need blood but that not really blood, it's artificial." I said

"Well we do need more of it because it's not really but we don't drink human blood unless it 100% necessary." Butch said

I sat there thinking, Butch would be better off if he had some real blood. After all he's been thru he needs it. Once I finish my breakfast and Butch finish his fake blood. We went for a walk in the garden so we could be alone. We were far deep in the garden and no one was around.

"Butch I need you to do something for me." I said

"Anything." Butch said

"Have some of my blood." I said

"Come again, I think I miss heard you." Butch said with a shocked face

"I want you to drink some of my blood." I said looking right into his eyes

"No way! If I bite you it will hurt and I may end you taking too much and you could die!" Butch yelled

"Do it!" I yelled back

"Why do you want me to do that? You could get really hurt." Butch said

"Butch, you can't continue to drink fake blood. It's not good for you, please just drink some." I said

Butch just looks at me and I could see he had bitten his bottom lip. I grab his hand and lead him out of the garden and to our room. He was hesitant but followed me, we were in our room and I was sitting on the bed.

"Butch please sit." I said

"Buttercup…I don't think this is a good idea." Butch said

"Butch do this for me, please." I said

Butch walks up and sits next to me. I knew he was just trying to find a way to stall. I sat on his lap and put his head to my neck. He stiffens up and he was breathing a little bit heavier. The next thing I knew I was on my back and Butch was on top of me. He was breathing heavily and his fangs were out. He lowered his head and was kissing my neck. I was a little nervous but Butch needed this.

"Please forgive me Buttercup." Butch said

I didn't even get a chance to say anything. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and let out a yell. Butch was holding me close to him and I could feel him drink my blood. About five minutes later Butch pulls his fangs out and licks my bite marks. I felt tired and weak, I just laid there. Butch laid next to me and held me tightly. I let myself fall asleep with a smile on my face.

Butch POV

I can't believe I just did that and to Buttercup. I lay next to her holding her close. She was still breath but very tired and weak. But she was right; I did feel a lot better and felt stronger. Buttercup was sleeping soundly and those bite marks I left closed up quickly. What am I going to do know? I had Buttercup blood and I don't think I can have any other now.

Knock

"Come in but be quiet." I said

"Hey Butch, is everything ok? We heard Buttercup scream." Vex said coming in followed but a brunette, her name is Malvina I think.

"Everything is…no it's not fine. I did something that will make everyone hate me here." I said

"What did you do?" Malvina ask

"I…I bite Buttercup and drank her blood. She's not dead but very weak and tired." I said

"Is that all?" Vex said

"You make it sound like it's ok. I was brought up to not do this." I said

"Butch look." Vex said

I look over and Malvina moved her hair. She had two bite marks on her neck. "What the? Is someone biting you?"

"Yup and it's Vex. It's normal for you to bite your mate." Malvina said

"It will thought hurt her till you perform the mating ritual but after that when you bite her it will have the opposite effect." Vex said

"So…that's why I always wanted to bite her but when I'm near other woman I can resist it." I said

"Exactly. Buttercup scent and blood will become addicting to you." Vex said

"Alright, thanks man." I said

"No problem." Vex said

"Brick went thru the same thing. After he did the mating ritual with his girl. He scent and blood became very addicting to him." Malvina said

"Did he bite her?" I ask

"Not yet, we were going to talk to him and Blossom about it when we heard Buttercup scream." Vex said

"Well you better go then." I said

Vex nod and walk out with Malvina. I felt a little better but I still didn't like hearing her scream. I cuddle closely to Buttercup holding her tightly. I decided to take a lit nap till Buttercup woke up. But something bothered me, Buttercup was acting as if she was up to something and me biting her was part of it. Nah, I must be just imaging it.


	14. Chapter 14 Becoming a traitor

Chapter 14 Becoming a traitor

Buttercup POV

Man this spirit woman is really getting on my nerves. She get throwing shard thing at my head when I'm not looking hoping to kill me. But thank to my new powers I can easily dodge them. Well anyways Butch keeps asking me what I been up to but I can't tell him just yet. I first need to develop my powers a little more and once I do I will be able to summon Bubbles pendant and she will have her's back. Once I do that I then need to find a way to get Blossom pendant and hide it from her so she can lose her memories. It won't be for long, I just need to do that in order to have her power develop a bit then I will return it to her and explain what I been up to. Right now I was in the garden training in secret. Butch was ask to go somewhere to help some human out in secret. Some of the monster around here that were once calm and gentle have become vile and dangerous and it's because of that dark vampires. She's letting a dark particles escape causing every monster to turn evil like her.

"I'm almost there, I just need to master this one attack." I said

"Buttercup?" I heard Blossom

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" I ask

"Well I been worried about you and came to check up on you." Blossom said

"I'm fine, really." I said 'she's alone; this is my chance to get her pendant. But am I ready?'

"Huh ok if you're sure there is nothing wrong." Blossom said turning away.

'Come on Buttercup you may not get another chance. Just numb her for a few minutes and take it. No one will know you have it.' I said to myself mentally

I walk up behind Blossom and put my finger to her neck which caused her to fall unconscious. I grab her before she fell to the ground and gently laid her there. I took her pendant and put it somewhere it would be safe and were no one wouldn't be able to find out I took it. I grab Blossom body under a tree closer to the house and ran to find a maid and tell her I 'found' Blossom unconscious and her pendant was gone. I soon saw a red flash past me and Brick was very upset. He picks her up, thanks me for informing him and took Blossom back to their room.

"Don't thank me for something I did to her." I said in a low voice.

I went back to my room and laid on the bed, I felt like a back stabber for doing that to Blossom but I need her to have her powers unlock if I am to help the spirit woman out; as well as to help her out. I decided to take a quick cat nap to recharge and get back to my training. I was now holding both mine and Blossom pendant and it was taking more out of me.

Brick POV

I have a maid run to me and tell me Blossom was unconscious and her pendant was gone. The maid told me that it was Buttercup that informed her. I ran and saw Blossom under a tree and Buttercup a few feet away. She seemed sad about something but I could figure what it was about. I`ll let Butch know and he`ll probably figure it out. I have now taken Blossom back to our room and laid her on our bed. I was laying down next to her and holding her close.

"Oh Blossom what happen to you? How did you lose your pendant?" I ask to a sleeping Blossom

I laid there for hours and had drifted off to sleep.

Butch POV

What's up with Buttercup? She's been so distance lately. Whenever I ask her if something wrong she tell me the same thing over and over again. 'Everything fine, couldn't be better' she says to me, but I know something wrong and I'm going to find out. I found her in the garden looking at the sky.

"Buttercup we need to talk and now." I said

"You won't stop will you?" Buttercup ask

"Not until I know what's wrong." I said behind her

"*Sigh* Look nothing wrong ok." Buttercup said

I spun Buttercup around "That's a lie! You have been acting weird since you got your pendant back."

Buttercup looks away "Butch…please just let it go."

"No I won't! Know tell me!" I said

"I can't not know…" Buttercup said

"…Do you know what happen to blossom pendant?" I ask

I felt Buttercup stiffen when I ask that making me more curious. "Well?"

"No…" Buttercup said

"Liar." I said

Buttercup was getting mad. I kept on asking her over and over again. Suddenly Buttercup broke free from me and walks off. I followed her as I kept asking her. You could literally see the steam coming out of her from her anger.

"Well do you-" Buttercup cut me off

"YES I KNOW WHAT HAPPEN! I TOOK IT!" Buttercup yelled

"What?" I ask shocked

"Look I took her pendant. And I have a good reason but if I let out what I'm doing then she will stop me." Buttercup said

"Who?" I ask

"Her name is River and she is the mother of the dark vampires that wants those pendants." Buttercup said

"Oh right I heard of her from Brick…if Brick hears what you did to Blossom he will go ballistic." I said

"And that's why I have to keep it a secret." Buttercup said

"Ok I'll keep this a secret but hurry it up and be careful." I said

"Thank you and I will be." Buttercup said walking away

"So what's next for this plan?" I ask

"Finding Bubbles pendant." Buttercup said

"Do you know where to start looking?" I ask

"I have an idea" Buttercup said

Buttercup walked away, me I just stood there worried that Buttercup was getting into something to deep for her to handle. And if she had an idea as to where Bubbles pendant was then she will most likely go looking for it. I'll just keep my eye on her and tag along with her when she goes.

Buttercup POV

Well Butch knows part of my plan but not all of it. I hid the one part that would hurt him. I went to my room and pulled my lunged from under my bed. I had everything ready for this part. I open it up and pulled Blossom pendant from under my shirt. I put it in my lunged and was about to close it when the bedroom door slammed open.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I heard someone yell

I didn't have to look to know who it was. Brick must have heard me yell at Butch saying I was the one to take her pendant. I closed my lunged and pick it up. I turned around and I was right, Brick was there and mad as hell

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!" Brick yelled

I said nothing

"WELL?" Brick yelled

I just caused a blasted, blinding Brick. I then jump out the window and ran away. I could hear Brick yell at me and he was most likely running after me. I was hiding in a tree, I saw Brick under the tree I was in. I kept complete quiet so he wouldn't find me. And sure enough Brick didn't see me and ran off. I jump out of the tree and was grab by someone.

"Sssh it's me" Butch said turning me around

"Butch go home." I said

"Nope, not unless you come home with me." Butch said

"Huh fine come but you will be thought of…" I said but stop

"As a traitor?" Butch ask

"Yes…" I said not looking at him

"Buttercup I don't care what happen to me, but I will not let you put yourself in danger. I'm coming with you and that's that." Butch said

"Hehe you really are as stubborn as a mule" I said smiling

"Yup" Butch said

Butch pulled me into his embrace and crashed his lips on mine. We kiss for a few minutes. After our kiss we held hand in hand and walk off to where Bubbles pendant was. Once I do that I will face the dark vampires and set her free from her own darkness.


	15. Chapter 15 First appearance, First

Chapter 15 First appearance, First warning

Brick POV

I'll kill that bitch! How could she do that? Is she working with them or something? I walk back into my room and notice Blossom wasn't on the bed anymore but under the bed. She looked scared to death. I walked up to the bed and sat down on the ground. I could hear her soft sobs and it piss me off more.

"I'll get it back Blossom, I swear." I said

Nothing

I just sat there trying to figure something out. Just then a maid comes in saying that Butch has left the house. He most likely followed the bitch. Is he in on it to? No he never do something like this so why would he let Buttercup do this? I got up and walk over to Boomer room. Bubbles look very pale and Boomer looked broken.

"Huh Butch left and buttercup…I think she's a traitor." I said

"I heard what happen but something seems off." Boomer said

"Yeah but I can't figure it out." I said

"I just want Bubbles pendant back so she won't die." Boomer said

"I know dude…I'll find both Blossom and Bubbles pendant and bring the greens back here." I said then left

I walk over to Vex room and ask if he could watch over Blossom till I returned. He didn't have a problem with it. It was cloudy so it's perfect to go after them and get some answers. I walk around going thru towns and forest following my brother scent. I fight against many creatures that have turned evil but that wouldn't stop me for long.

"Watch out green bitch I'm coming for you." I said

Butch POV

Buttercup explain more of what's going on and it know made sense. And I know believed her when she said there was a spirit trying to kill her. I saw her every now and then. It was getting close to morning and it is a sunny day. We found a cave to rest in.

"So what will happen exactly when you face her?" I ask

"A battle, if I win then I'll be able to free her of the darkness she has fallen in." buttercup said

I knew she wasn't telling me everything but I didn't push it. I'll get it all out of her soon. I won't let her do anything that would kill her and I'll protect her from everything…even my own brother. I knew Brick was hunting us down. I could hear his screams thru the forest thanks to my super hearing.

"Butch…sorry about all this I never wanted this to happen." Buttercup said

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I said

"Well we should get some sleep." Buttercup said

"Yeah, night." I said

"Night." Buttercup said

Buttercup POV

I wasn't really sleeping and once I knew Butch was asleep I snuck out of the cave and walk off. I would have all day to get as much distance as I could. I didn't want Butch to follow because it wouldn't be a happy ending. Once I have Bubbles pendant I'll have to face Alana, a.k.a AcheFlour, but it would be a one way trip. I'm glad I did my mating ritual with Butch; at least before I die I'll have bounded to one that I love.

"Forgive me Butch but this is the only way." I said walking off into the forest.

My powers were getting stronger by the minute, I only hope I'll have enough power to free Alana and Ocean of their darkness and send them on the right path. Ocean I'll need to be able to get her spirit to rest and return to her love spirit and Alana I need to show her the light. That life will always be full of heartache and that she needs to move on and be with her love. I would arrive at where Alana place Bubbles pendant in a few days and I'm sure I'll have to fight with Vance.

Butch POV

Night time

I woke up and saw Buttercup was gone. Damn that woman took off will it was sunny out. I got up and look around, her scent was weak but I could still tell where she went. But someone else scent was very strong, Brick.

"Huh why does he have to follow…oh right Buttercup took Blossom pendant." I said walking off into the forest.

And not long after Brick caught up to me. He saw Buttercup wasn't with me. He didn't say anything, just stayed behind me and watching me. It was getting a bit annoying having him watching me like he was.

"Brick go home." I said

"Where is she?" Brick ask

"She ran off will it was sunny." I said

"So she's alone." Brick said

"Yes and don't even think about going after her." I said stopping and turning around

"I just want the pendant back." Brick said walking pass me

I grab his arm and tossed him into a tree. Now he was mad and we started to fight. I knew my brother well and he wasn't just going to get the pendant back. He would kill Buttercup if he caught up to her. We fought for hours before I got my chance and did one last punch knocking Brick out. I drag him into the cave just in case he doesn't wake up before the night over. I run off now in Buttercup direction, her scent was even weaker and harder to follow. She got some good distance during the day but I'll catch up to her before she does something stupid.

Brick POV

Damn that hurt like hell. I forgot how strong Butch is. I woke up in the cave and it was sunny outside. Great know I have to wait here till tonight and that'll give her enough time to get more distance from me.

"Glad to see your awake." A soft voice said

I turned around and there stood a woman with long red hair and bright pink eyes. "Blossom?"

"No I'm not Blossom. I am her mother." She said

"But Blossom said her mother died when she was young." I said

"And I did, this is my spirit." She said

"Oh…so why are you here?" I ask

"To tell you that a great tragedy is going to happen soon." She said

"What tragedy?" I ask

"A young woman is planning on sacrificing herself in order to save the world." She said

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask

"A man follows her, hoping to stop her. Someone you know very well." She said

"Can't you just tell me who it is?" I ask annoyed

"That I cannot do." She said

"Why not?" I ask

Nothing

"Hey answer me!" I said

Then she just vanished into thin air. Who is she talking about? Arg! This is so confusing. I know it was kind of a warning for me to stop something but who do I have to stop from killing themselves? I was sitting on a large rock in the cave as I watch outside waiting for the sun to go away. It was bothering me know what that woman said. What if it has something to do with Butch and Buttercup? What if it was them that are planning on sacrificing themselves?

"But wait…Buttercup took off on Butch. Maybe Buttercup planning on sacrificing herself…But butch would never let her do that. Unless he didn't know." I said to myself


	16. Chapter 16 Running out of time

Chapter 16 Running out of time

Boomer POV

Bubbles been acting weird for the past few days. She still has her memories of me and of other thing but she's acting as if something going on and she can sense it. She's been jumpy and restless. She was on the bed playing with a strain of her hair looking outside.

"Bubbles? What's wrong?" I asked again

"Running out of time." Bubbles said, again

"What's or who is running out of time?" I ask

"Running out of time." Bubbles said again

I just looked at Bubbles. She had a distance looked on her face. I closed my eyes for a second and when I open them the room was pitch black. I got up and looked over at Bubbles. She was still there looking out the window, which was the only thing I could see. I slowly walk over to Bubbles and the closer I got the more I could see of another figure. She had shoulder length blond hair, lose. She was bruising Bubbles hair and humming a song.

"Who are you?" I ask

"Bubbles' mother"

"But aren't you dead?" I ask

"Yes I am, this is just my spirit."

"Alright…why are you here?" I ask

"Well I haven't seen my little girl in so long, I missed her."

"That can't be all, not with this eerie feeling." I said

"True…"

"So what is it?" I ask

"Bubbles been saying the same thing over and over again right?"

"Yes." I said

"She can feel it happening."

"What?" I ask

"A tragedy that will end up saving the world"

"So it's someone that's running out of time?" I ask

"She is not running out of time but it's the one following her."

"Who?" I ask

I blink once and everything was back to normal but Bubbles was sleeping now. What's going on and who was she talking about? I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Bubbles. She was mumbling something in her sleep but I couldn't understand what she was mumbling. It was sunny outside today, wonder what my bros and Buttercup are doing?

Buttercup POV

Well here I am at the pond that Bubbles pendant was hidden. Both mine and Blossom pendant were glowing brightly and then I could see a bright light coming from inside the pond. I reach inside till I felt the pendant. I pulled it out and put it around my neck. I could hear someone was hiding in the bushes. I threw a rock at it to make it come out and true enough it did.

"Hello Vance." I said plainly

"Hello dear Buttercup, so nice to see you again." Vance said with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and got into a fighting stance. Vance just looked at me then moved out of the way so I could leave. I looked at him oddly wondering what he was up to.

"I'm not going to fight you." Vance said with a bored face

"Why not? I'm taking the pendant back and going to stop her." I said

"I know and I want you to." Vance said

"Why?" I ask

"Because I care too much to see her suffer like this, she will not let the past go and it's killing her." Vance said

"I get it, you're her lover." I said

"Yes. You do know you'll die at the end of this." Vance said

"I know…" I said walking past Vance.

"He will be terrible hurt." Vance said then vanished

"Don't remind me…" I said letting a tear fall

It was cloudy out and I knew Butch would be doing everything to catch up to me and Brick the same thing. I ran off in the direction that Alana was hiding out. In less then 2 days I would be at her doorstep and fighting her. All I could think of was Butch and the good times we had together. From when we first meet, to losing and getting my pendant back, from Butch first time very having my blood and the mating ritual. All those memories were going thru my mind as tears fall one by one.

Butch POV

I made it to a pond and Buttercup scent was very strong her but there was another scent, Vance. I looked around but there was no sign of a fight. I walk up to the pond and looked inside, just then someone grabs me and drags me inside the water. I struggled to break free from whoever it was. The person let me go and I looked around. I then found I could breathe under water, someone swam by me and deeper down into the pound. I followed the figure till I came to a cave. When I swam thru the cave and upwards I came to a part of the cave that wasn't under water. I got up on the dry land and looked around; the cave was covered in some kind of crystals that lit up the whole cave. I came to the back of the cave and there stood what looked like a crystal statue of my mate as well as my brothers mates but there was three man that like me and my brother but different.

"This can't be us so who are they?" I ask myself

"The creator of the pendants." A voice said

"Who's there?" I ask looking around

"Do not fear I am not your enemy but a friend." A woman said coming out of the shadow.

"Who are you and what is this place?" I ask

"My name is Josephine and this is the birth place of the pendant." Josephine said

"Why am I here?" I ask

"I brought you here to warn you that your mate, all though her intentions are good, she is heading in the wrong path." Josephine said

"What is she planning? Please tell me" I ask

Josephine told me everything, Buttercup was going to face Alana and fight her to set her free and set Ocean free. But by doing this Buttercup would die in the end. Josephine handed me something, it was a crystal from this cave.

"what do I do with this?" I ask

"It will teleport you to where Buttercup is. Once you are close to her you must bring her back her so she can put the pendants in there rightful place." Josephine said

"And that will end all this shit?" I ask

"Yes, Alana and Ocean will be set free, Blossom and Bubbles will get there memories back and Buttercup will not die." Josephine said

"Alright…one more thing." I said

"What is it?" Josephine ask

"How can I trust you?" I ask

"I am Buttercup's…mother" Josephine said

Now that I looked at her closely she does look like Buttercup. She had the same hair color and eyes, she had that air of stubbornness that Buttercup has. Just smiled at me then walk off into the shadows. Meanwhile I had no idea how to work this crystal.

"Great maybe I should of ask how to use this thing before she walk off." I said

* * *

><p>Hey guys it's me Vamplov2011,<p>

How do you think Butch should use the crystal to teleport to Buttercup?

Close his eye and think of Buttercup

Say: Take me to Buttercup

or

Take a spare crystal, smash the one that Josephine gave him to go to were Buttercup is and have the spare to teleport them back to the cave.

Well leave me what you guys think Butch should do.


	17. Chapter 17 Am I too late

Chapter 17 Am I too late?

Buttercup POV

2 days later

Well here I am, Castle Valdis, this is where the crystals were made and the battle field between Alana and the six warriors. I open the door and walk in, it was dark and damp. Spider webs everywhere and you could tell that father time took its toll on this place. Now before I face Alana I need to find the crystal blade and I need to find it before Alana notices I'm here. I closed my eyes and called out to the crystal to guide me to the blade. I was surround by a pink, blue and green light and brought to a door with chains all over it and three locks. Each lock was the size of the crystals. I place each one in the the chains just fell to the ground.

"This seems to easy…" I said

I pick up the pendants and walk down the set of stairs before me. It was very dark and hard to see. Each one of these pendant were needed to get to the blade. And it was getting to dark to see, let's see. My pendant if that of strength, Bubbles is that of foresight and Blossom is that of…guidance!

"Ok, Pendant of Guidance light my way and guide me thru this dark tunnel" I said holding the pendant in my hand

Blossom pendant glowed brightly and shot down the stairs. I ran after it following it not wanting to lose it. I felt a drop fall on my head. I look up and froze, there handing almost looking at if infused in the ceiling was body of both human and monster. The skins seem to have rotted but not completely and then I heard a loud wail coming from behind me. I slowly looked back and I could see two large blood red eyes charging at me and no it wasn't Brick. This thing was huge and looked mean so to say. It was just small enough to fit thru the hallway but big enough to make sure u can't go back. I ran down the stairs not wanting to find out what that thing is. I caught up to the crystal just in time to see it go down a small hallway. I followed and now that thing couldn't follow.

"Damn that was to close." I said catching my breath

I looked back and the creature was gone but I could still hear it. Blossom pendant glowed brightly blinding me for a second then died out. The room was lit up and it was nice this room. It was decorated as if it was a royal bedroom just without a bed. Blossom pendant came back to me.

"So what's next?" I ask myself

I walk around but it seems that the only way out was the way I came in but that can't be right. Why would the Pendant of Guidance would guide me here if this wasn't the way to the sword. Maybe Bubbles pendant can help me here.

"Pendant of Foresight allow me to see the way to the Crystal Sword" I said holding Bubbles pendant

Just then Bubbles pendant turned into glasses. Well I guess it makes seen, glasses help people see better. I put them on and the whole room looks very different. There was odd making on the one way that looked like you had to put in some kind of order. Fun a puzzle yuppie.

"Well let's get this done with." I said

I started to move the marking around but then I moved one near another and the way went red and the ground shake a bit.

"Ok so something happen because I put it in the wrong order but what happen?" I ask myself

That wailing came back and I looked at the hallway and I could see those red eyes and I notice the hallway got wider.

"Ok no more making mistake unless I wanna be that thing diner." I said

I concentrated and made a few mistake making that hallway wider and just as that thing started to squeeze it way thru I put the marking in order and the wall vanished. I ran thru and took the glasses off, I looked back and the wall was back behind me stopping that thing.

"Why do I get the feeling I will have to fight that thing sooner or later." I said

Butch POV

2 days earlier

Damn woman didn't tell me how to use this thing. I tried everything from thinking of Buttercup to trying to break the damn thing. I was sitting on the ground looking at the crystal. I was getting so annoyed at this thing and I felt like I was wasting my time with this thing. But sadly I did try to leave but unlucky me the cave decided to cave in and now I'm stuck here.

"Why won't this thing work?" I said irritated

I grab it and held it tightly "BRING ME TO BUTTERCUP!"

Nothing

"YOU STUPID CRYSTAL WHY WON'T YOU WORK! I WANT TO BE WHERE MY MATE IS SO TAKE ME TO HER NOW!" I YELLED

I threw the crystal at a wall and started to push and kick at a wall trying to get out. But every time I make an escape route the cave would cave in and block it off again. I yelled out of frustration and my body started to glow a dark green. I punch at the ground not realizing I punch the crystal, the crystal took on the green glow and a bright light blinded my sight.

Buttercup POV

Back to present time

I was sitting on the ground catching my breath. I was sweating like there was no tomorrow and I didn't know why. I looked down the hall and either I'm hallucinating or there a light coming my way and the closer it got the hotter it seem to get.

"The heat coming from whatever that light is." I said feeling faintish

When it was in view I saw it was just a small fire pixie. I remember mother reading me stories about different pixie and that each one had its purpose in life. Fire pixie where guarding of temples or castle in the old days.

"What's a human doing all the way down here?" the pixie ask me

"I'm trying to get to the Crystal Sword." I said weakly

"But why? That sword is far too dangerous." The pixie said

"I need it to end a long hatred." I said

"I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave, the path you walk will not end the hatred she carries but will only reset it." the pixie said

"Look either move or I make you move." I said

"Please go up these stair and leave." The pixie said making some stairs appear

"I'm sorry I can't leave. I have to do this or the world doomed" I said getting up

I got up and held Bubbles pendant in my hand. The pixie saw it and moved upwards to get out of its range. I started to move down the hall slowly when the pixie shot a fire ball at my feet warning me. I shot a water ball at hit and actually hit it. Didn't think I would hit it on my first shot. It wouldn't kill the pixie but slow it down long enough for me to get thru this hallway. The hallway was cooling down now that the pixie was out of fire power for now.

"Ok so the sword should be close by." I said

I walked down the hall for I think was an hour before I came up to a huge stone door. I tried to move it but no go. Looks like it's my pendant turn to play.

"Pendant of Strength, move that stands between me and my goal." I said holding my pendant

It glowed I light green and shot a green light at the huge door. I just stood there and waiting but nothing else was happening. I looked at my crystal then at the door. The light was connecting them together so I guess I can move it using the crystal. I moved the crystal and sure enough the door moved upwards. The light was starting to fade so I ran and slide under the door just before in fell back down.

"I seem to like those close calls today." I said

I sat up and there was a dim light coming from a hole in the ground not far from me. I got up and walk up to the hole. I looked down and there it was, the Crystal Sword. I jump down and all three pendants were glowing brightly. I took Blossom pendant first and crack it open; there in the pendant was a small seed that was the thing giving off the light. I took it and place it on the blade. The seed became a crystal like ribbon and surround the blade and creating a part of the handle. Next I did Bubbles; I crack it open and place the seed on the blade. This one looked like a stream of water coating the blade and making another part of the blade.

"And now for mine." I said

I cracked mine open and place the seed on the blade. Mine became vines with thorns on it and it was going alone the edge of the blade and making the final part of the handle.

"I finally have the weapon I need to set you two free." I said grabbing the handle of the blade

Just as I wrap my hand around the handle the wall in front of me rumbled and guess what was there. That ugly mother fucker and it looked really mad at me. I pulled the blade out and jump backward right out of the hole just in time. I looked in back and the way I came thru was gone. Knew I was going to have to fight this thing. The creature jump out of the hole and I got ready for a rough fight.

"Bring it on ugly, let's dance." I said then lunged at the creature


	18. Chapter 18 Life, Death and Truth

Chapter 18 Life, Death and Truth

Butch POV

The light died down and I found myself in a castle and Buttercup scent was strong here. I walk around looking at everything. Wasn't I here a little while ago? Who cares I just need to stop Buttercup before she does something stupid and gets herself killed. I walked for hours looking for her but nothing. Yet her scent was strong everywhere I went.

"BUTTERCUP." I yelled

"You won't find her like that." A voice said

"Who there?" I said looking around

"We are many but few." The voice said

"What?" I said confused

"We are the spirits of this castle." The voice said

A little girl appeared in front of me, the voice was coming from her. She walk up some stairs and I followed her hoping she would lead me to Buttercup. But she didn't she lead me to a wal with rip up blinds on it.

"Why did you lead me here?" I ask

"You spoke to that woman in the cave, correct?" the child ask

"Yes and?" I ask

"Do not trust her. She wishes to continue the suffering of that woman." The child said

"Come again?" I said

"That woman wishes to destroy everything using Alana hatred. And the only way to do that is to give Alana her power back." The child said

"So if I had Buttercup place the pendant in that statue I would be giving Alana her power back and sealing this world fate." I said

"Correct." The child said

"So Buttercup dying is the only way to stop her." I said sad

"Incorrect." The child said

"There another way? Please tell me." I said

"The answer lies on this wall but as you can see the answer is hidden." The child said

"So how do I get the answer to show itself?" I ask

"Buttercup has the key to the answer, she wield it." the child said

"Alright and could you please tell me where she is?" I ask annoyed

The child just vanished and again I was left with no answer as to how to find Buttercup. I walked around going in the direction that Buttercup scent seems the strongest. I ended back at the place I started at, I leaned against a wall and sat down. No matter where I went here I end up here, is Buttercup in this room somewhere?

"Where are you?" I ask myself

Buttercup POV

I lunged at the ugly beast and cut it. I back away to see how much damage I did but the cut just healed up. Great he can heal instantly, this is gonna take a while. I slash at it over and over again hoping I hit the right spot but it would just heal up right away. I bounced back but just as my feet touch the ground that thing spit something at me and I was now stuck on the wall.

"What the hell? Let me go." I said

"$*&%" The creature said

"What?" I ask

"$*&%" The creature said again

"I do not understand you." I said

The creature got bigger and bigger till it blew up. I was covered in what I think is its blood. When I looked I saw a little boy standing where the creature was. He had red eyes just like the creature. The little boy walk up to me and took the slime stuff off me so I was free now.

"So mind telling me what you said." I said

"Sorry I know it's hard to understand me in that form. What I said was please stop hitting me, it hurts." The boy said

"Well you kept trying to make me your diner." I said

"I wasn't." the boy said

"Then why where you chasing me?" I ask

"It's been so long since someone came down and well I was lonely and wanted to play." The boy said

I stood there with a dump struck face then hit the kid on the head. The kid whine and landed on his ass. I stood there piss off at this kid for scaring the crap out of me. I started to walk away and that kid followed me.

"Go home." I said

"I can't." the boy said he grab my hand and walk beside me

"Why not?" I ask

"Because she won't let me leave." The boy said

"Alana?" I ask

"No not her, she actual is nice. She come down sometime to play with me." the boy said

"Really? So she not as cold heart as I thought." I said

"No and she trap just like me." the boy said

"How so? I ask

"Well the person that trapping people, monster and spirits here find something in each of us to kept us here. Like me I ran away from home because I thought my parent weren't being fair. And Alana trap here because of her grudge." The boy said

"Alright and who is trapping you two here and why?" I ask

"It's not just me but thousands of people are trap here. Their bodies fused with this castle. She wants to destroy this world I believe but why she needs all of us I'm not to sure why." The boy said

"How long have you been trap here?" I ask

"1000 years I think" the boy said

"I see and what would happen if you where set free?" I ask

"I would pass away and join my family." The boy said

Me and the boy walked up the stairs and I open the door. Just as I did some fell on their back. I looked down and its was Butch. We just looked at each other for what seem like hours. I didn't know what to say to him right now.

"Hey sexy." Butch said with a grin

"Hey…" I said back

Butch got up and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back letting tears fall. I didn't want to die but I had to in order to end all this. Butch pulled me away a bit so we could look into each other eye.

"You're not going to die there another way." Butch said, he read my mind

"No…I need to face her alone and fight her. Will both die but it will end it." I said letting more tears fall

"Come with me, there is another way." Butch said wiping the tears away

Butch took my hand and lead me up some stairs to a wall with nothing on it. I looked at him wondering what he was up to. He called up to someone and then this little girl appeared. She walks up to me and touch the sword in my hand smiling up at me. Then the little boy that was with me took my hand and Butch hand and joined them together

"Together we can stop this and end it." Butch said smiling

"Yeah together." I said

I took the sword and slashed it at the wall making it crumble revealing a image of the truth behind everything, this castle, Alana, the trap souls and who was behind all this. And most importantly how to end all this pain and suffering that this people have gone thru.


	19. Chapter 19 Unbelievable truth

Chapter 19 Unbelievable truth

Buttercup POV

When i slashed the wall down we both saw an image that showed two vampires holding hands standing on top of the castle. I think that they are the once responsible for all this but Butch had a look on his face like someone had just bitched slap him.

"Butch do you know those two vampires?" I ask

"It's...There my mother and father" Butch said

His parents are responsible for all this? Butch then had a looked on his face as his he refused to believe what he saw. I don't blame him but if they really are the ones responsible for all this then it is them we need to stop. Butch turned away from the image and punches the wall next to it. I place my hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him down.

"Butch I know this must be hard but if they are the ones responsible then..." I said

"I know...I just can't believe they would do it. After all they taught me and my brothers, they were the last ones I would have ever expected to be the cause of all this" Butch said

"I know...are you gonna be ok if we end up having to fight them?" I ask

"Yeah...I want some answer from them." Butch said looking at me

"Will get those answer together" I said smiling

Brick POV

I had completely lost both Butch and Buttercup scent so I decided to head back home and be with Blossom. I just hope Blossom hasn't forgotten me yet, I knew it would happen sooner or later but I just pray that she will remember me a little bit longer. When I got home I saw Boomer and Bubbles sitting on the patio and Bubbles looked back to normal.

"Hey." I said

"Welcome Home Brick, Blossom waiting for you." Bubbles said

"You remember me know? But you don't have your pendant." I said

"It's strange but I had this weird dream and when I woke up, I had all my memories back." Bubbles said

"So Then Blossom..." I said

"She hasn't lost her memories. She is waiting for you in your room." Boomer said

I ran into the house and right to my room and sure enough there she was. Sitting on a chair waiting for me with that smile I love so much. I walked in slowly, closing the doors behind me. I looked right into her eyes. She smiled at me and sat up. She walks over to me and we were now face to face.

"Welcome back Brick." Blossom said

"You remember me...you haven't lost your memories." I said smiling

I pulled her into a hug and held her like there was no tomorrow. She hugged back and places her head on my shoulder. We parted after a few minutes and went to sit on the couch. Blossom told me of an odd dream she had. She was in an old castle and she saw Buttercup walk down a secret path. Then Buttercup went thru a few puzzled and found what she was looking for. A bright light appeared and all of Blossom memories came rushing back to her.

"Do you have any idea where the castle is?" I ask

"No...All I know is that it was very old and looked abandons" Blossom said

"Did you happen to see Butch in that dream?" I ask thinking maybe it was a vision and not a dream

"I think I may have seen him but I'm not sure." Blossom said

"I was made at Buttercup for taking your pendant when she knew what could happen but know I wonder if she had some sort of plan to end all this." I said

"I don't know, I just hope she's not biting off more then she can chew." Blossom said

"Will just have to wait and see what happens." I said

Butch POV

I just can't believe this. Mother and father were the true master minds behind all of this. Me and Buttercup were walking around the castle looking for them. I will get some answers one way or another. We were now at the back of the castle and saw to very large wooden door that were covered in blood.

"Wanna beat there behind this door." Buttercup said

"I know they're there, there scent gotten a lot stronger suddenly." I said

We each to a handle and quickly open the door and sure enough there they were just sitting down with smirks on their faces. My temper boiled and I wanted my answer know. We walked in and the door closed by itself behind us and was now behind held together by bloody vines.

"Welcome my son didn't expect you here so soon." Mother said

"And you were kind enough to bring the key." Father said

"I didn't bring you anything; I came here to get some answers." I said

"Well there goes your temper; you remind so much of them." Mother said

"Of whom?" I ask

"That I'm afraid is something you will never know." Father said then lunged at Buttercup

I lunged at my father but he dodges me and continued towards buttercup. Buttercup had the sword in her hand and swung it right at my father knocking him back. The cut quickly healed and an all out battle started. Mother came at me will Father went after Buttercup. I would continue to ask question but they would refuse to answer each one.

"I'll ask again; who do I remind you of and why are you doing this?" I ask as I slash my mother face

"Poor Butchy boy, always want answers but you never get any." Mother said punching me right in the guts.

I was about to throw a punch when I heard buttercup scream. I looked back and father had the sword in his hand and was holding Buttercup up by her neck. I went to lung at father to let her go but mother grab me and was know holding me in head lock. I struggled but couldn't get free from it.

"Know watch as your mate gets killed by the very sword that could have saved this world and once we have her blood will go after the other two." Mother said

"LET ME GO AND LET BUTTERCUP GO RIGHT NOW." I yelled

Father was about to pierce Buttercup when suddenly he was knocked back by an unseen force and the same was for mother. I quickly ran to Buttercup who was gasping for air. I looked around but I could see anyone other than the four of us. I heard a ticking sound then the door just blew right up. I covered Buttercup from the debris. Once the dust died down I looked over at the door and there stood four more people. Two males and two females.

"Looks like we made it just in time" one female voice said

"Yeah but no thanks to idiot over here." One male voice said

"Hey who you calling an idiot!" the second male voice said

"Enough of you're fighting! We made it that's all that matter." The second female voice said

"Who are you four?" I ask

"And here we thought we could complete it would you four showing up." Mother hissed

"Ahh don't be mad Victoria" the second female voice said in a mocking tone

"We thought we lock you to up so you could stop us? And where are the other four?" father ask

"We have little Buttercup to thank for that. She released us when she created the sword." The second male voice said

Who were these four people and father said there were four other? I grab the sword and held Buttercup closely not sure if they were enemies or friends. They came in and I could seem them a bit more and I swear I was looking in the mirror to the one male. He looked just like me but with shorter hair and lighter eyes. Who the fuck are they?


	20. Chapter 20 The whole truth and

Chapter 20 The whole truth and nothing but the truth.

Normal POV

Four figure ran thru the forest in a hurry to their children. The first figure was that of a female with black eyes and bright red hair. The second was of a male with dark red eye and white hair with a few dark red streaks in them. The third figure was of another female but with golden blond hair and pure white eyes. The finale figure was of another male with dirty blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes. They finally made it to where they seek and open the door ever so slowly.

"Do you think he will remember us?" the blond female ask

"Not sure." The blond male said

"Let's go it's been long enough I been separated from my son." The red hair female said

"Please calm yourself. He may not be too sure about us and he will have his mate with him so he'll be in a protective mode." The white hair male said

Boomer POV

Bubbles was getting tired so we started to head back to our room when we saw two figure standing at my door just looking at it. They were holding had and I think one of them was crying. I told Bubble to stay behind me as I walk up closer to them.

"Excuse me but can I help you?" I ask

They looked my away and they looked just like me. One was a female and I guess you could say it's what I would probably look like is I was a female and the other was a male that look a bit like me. The woman came up to me and was hugging the living day light out of me.

"Oh my sweet little Boomer." She said

"Huh..." Bubbles said really confused

"Ex..excuse me but could you please but me down." I said, man she strong

"Oh sorry" she said letting me go

She let me go and I was finally able to breathe again "So who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Right why don't we sit and will explain everything." The male said

"Alright." I said

I lead them into my room. Bubbles was on the bed listen will the two stranger sat on the couch and me on a chair. I was waiting for them to explain and it seems they were having difficulty finding the words. After about five minute the male started to talk.

Brick POV

Me and Blossom were on our bed. I had my head on Blossom chest and Blossom was running her fingers thru my hair. I'm so glad she didn't forget me or anything, well it wouldn't have hurt if she forgot her father and that pervert but its fine. I was about to take a nap when I heard knocking on my door.

"Who could that be?" I said sitting up.

"I'll get it Brick" Blossom said

Before I could say anything Blossom was already at the door and had open it. I walk up behind her and there stood two vampires that looked like me. I looked at them really confused and had my hands wrap around Blossom ready for anything.

"Brick? Is that really you?" the female vampire ask

"Yes and who are you two?" I ask

The woman smiled and walked in. She was looking around and the man sat on the couch. I was getting a little annoyed by these two. But something did seem very familiar about them. I whisper to Blossom to stay on the bed till I figure out what was going on. Blossom went quietly on the bed and watched.

"So mind explaining to me who you guys are and why your here?" I ask again

"Right but where to start..." the man said

"Well I guess we should start by saying this...we are your parents." The woman said

"What?" I ask really confused

Buttercup POV

Me and Butch were watching as the four new figure came in one by one. The last one to come into view was a woman. And she looked exactly like my mother! I just stared at her wonder who it could be. My mother died.

"M-mom?" I said quietly

"Buttercup is that one woman your mother?" Butch ask

"Yes but...it can't be her" I said

"Why not?" Butch ask

"She died when I was young." I said as I felt some tears escape my eyes

I got up and started to walk towards her. Butch was telling me to come back but soon his voice vanished. All I could see was my mother and the only noise was that of my heart beating fast. I hadn't realize that I started to run and jump right into her. I felt her arms wrap around me and it felt just like her. Whenever mother would hold me she would always make me feel better and this felt like her.

"Mom is it really you?" I ask

"Yeah it's me dear." Mother said

"Mom" I said as I started to cry more

Butch POV

So Buttercup mom was alive. Well I'm glad but who was that man next to them. It didn't look like her father. I then heard screaming and look to see mother and father fighting the other two people. Buttercup came back to me and was followed by her mother and that man.

"Butch I'd like you to meet my mother." Buttercup said smiling

"Hello..." I said, wasn't sure what to say

Buttercup mom gave me a hug and whispered something to me. "Please take care of her when I go." I wasn't sure what she meant by that. She could live in our house and spend time with Buttercup. After Buttercup mother let me go the man came up to me.

"And who are you?" I ask

"I'm well Buttercup real father." He said

"My real father?" Buttercup said confused

"I'll explain everything later my dear but first we need to finish this." Buttercup mother said

I handed Buttercup back the sword and the four of us joined the other two. We quickly over powered them. Buttercup was about to deal the finishing attack when we were all knock back. We look and there stood Alana but her eye were pitch black. She had no pupil or anything. She walk over to my parents and help them up.

"Why don't you leave her alone? Hasn't she suffered enough?" Buttercup mother said

"Hehe but my dear she is need for my plan to work." Mother said

"I'll ripe you to pieces." The mystery man said

"For 18 years I been trap in that damn wall...for 18 years I hadn't seen him...18 years now since the day you stole my son." The mystery woman started to say

"Oh don't be such a sour puss, it was-" mother said but was cut off

"SHUT IT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME AND SEALED ME AND MY MAN IN THAT WALL! NOW WILL TAKE BACK WHAT'S OURS AND KILL YOU!" The mystery woman screamed

"Buttercup and Butch we should leave." Buttercup father said

"Yes when she like this there nothing stopping her and we could be put in danger." Buttercup mother said

"But..." Buttercup said

"No but no go!" Buttercup mother said

I grab Buttercup and flew out of that room and just in time. There was a huge explosion. We were waiting outside for the other two. It was about an hour before they came out, looking exhausted and hurt.

"There you go again getting yourself hurt." Buttercup mother said

"Ah shut it." The mystery woman said

"So...we know who those two are but not you two." I said sitting on a rock

"I wouldn't expect you to remember us Butch, after all you were just a baby when they kidnap you." The mystery woman said

"Butch these two are you parents. Your real parents." Buttercup father said

"What? But those two that we fought were my parents, weren't they?" I ask

Boomer POV

*Author note: The story about the boy's real parent is the same since it happen at the same time so I'm just writing it once.*

"So well I guess I should start by saying that we are your real parent, Boomer" the man said

I just looked at them confused

"Yes, it was 18 years ago when it happen." The woman said

"18 years ago me, your mother as well as our good friend came together to introduce you boys to each other. We were close friends to the real parents of Butch and Brick." The man said

"But during that time we were attack by dark souls." The woman said

"We tried to fight them off but there was to many of them." The man said

"And will we were busy fighting off the attack you and the two other boys were kidnap by the two you came to believe were your parent." The woman said

"So what your saying is...that Victoria and Kyle aren't my real parents and you two are?" I ask

"Yes. When we saw you being taken away we chase after her. She lead us to the ancient castle." The woman said

"The castle that the ancient king was killed?" Bubbles ask

"Yes dear that place." The woman said

"We had no idea where she put you so we separated looking for you but in the end she ended up sealing us in a wall." The man said

"So how did you get out?" I ask

"Well Buttercup released us. She needed to break down the a certain wall to find the truth about what's been going on and when she did she released us." The woman said

"I..." I said looking down

"I now this must be hard but it's the truth. If you need more proof then look." The woman said

She pulled her sleeve up and there was the same birth mark I had on my back. They really are my parents, Victoria and Kyle lied to me. So then Brick and Butch aren't my brother, well even if we aren't blood related they are still my brother.

"Why did they do it?" I ask

"We think it has something to do with your mate but I'm not sure. That is something you will have to ask them." Mother said

"And I will." I said getting up

"Boomer where are you going?" Bubbles ask following me.

"Bubbles please stay here, you be safe here." I said

"I go where you go. I won't let you face them alone." Bubbles said holding my hand

"Please Bubbles I won't have you put in danger." I said

"If you leave her you will be putting her in danger." Father said looking up

"Why?" I ask

"They are watch, Dark souls. They wish to feed on her because she was the guardian." Mother said

I looked up and the ceiling was covered in some weird black stuff and it was getting bigger. I looked in the hallway and you could see that stuff in different spot but at the rate they were growing they would soon cover the place. I have to get Bubbles out of her. I pick up Bubbles bridal style and started heading for the exist.


	21. Chapter 21 A tormented soul and

Chapter 21 A tormented soul and seeing clearly

Butch POV

I just couldn't believe it, for 18 years who I thought where my parents were really my kidnappers. But why kidnap us? Is it because they knew who our mates would be? I hide myself up in a tree to think. Everything has gotten so confusing and I just don't know what to believe anymore.

"Butch?" I heard Buttercup

"I...my whole life was a...lie." I said

"I know Butch and that's why we need to get the other and force those two to explain why they did all this." Buttercup said

"Ya...and what of Alana?" I ask

"Will set her free. Just like my mother said she has suffered enough." Buttercup said

"But what if killing her is what they want?" I said

"I'm not going to kill her; I'll set her free from them." Buttercup said

"Huh well we better get going if were to get the others." I said jumping down

"No need we will be meeting them at a secret locating." My real mother said

"And that would be where?" Buttercup ask

"Where it all began, the crystals cave." My real father said

We set off for this crystals cave. It took all night and when day came we had to hide since it was very sunning out. I went deeper into the small cave we were hiding in and ask Buttercup if I could have some of her blood. She smiled and moved her hair out of the way. I sat on the group with Buttercup on my lap and bite down. Buttercup bit her lips to keep from making any noise.

Brick POV

I couldn't believe it but when the female vampire showed me the birth mark on her neck I found it to be the same as the one on my left shoulder. I'd ask them to give me some time to think when Blossom gave out a little shriek. I look and some weird black thing was nibbling at her. I brush it off and the male vampire burned it. I pick up Blossom and ran outside and there I saw Boomer with Bubbles and two other vampires.

"Hey..." I said

"Guessing you found out too huh?" Boomer ask

"Ya. Let's go find Butch and figure this all out." I said

"Follow us, we know where he is." My real mother said

"Alright." I said

We took off but had to hide in an abandon house since the sun was too bright to continue. I was resting against the wall with Blossom next to me. Boomer was asking his real parents something. I wanted to know for sure if they really where our parents before I ask them anything about when I was young.

"Brick" Blossom said getting my attention

"Ya?" I ask

"So what do we do know?" Blossom ask

"We go find the truth." I said

"But what if the truth is one you rather not hear?" Blossom ask

"At this point I just want to know who I am and where I'm from." I said

"Ok." Blossom said

Blossom was resting against me but I had a strange feeling come over me. Blossom hair wasn't covering her neck and I could feel my own blood boil but not out anger but of need for something. I tried to shrug it off but it wouldn't go away. What was this feeling and why was I feeling it now? I saw my supposeply real mother walk over to me then kneel down in front of me.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"It's...it's nothing." I said trying to hide it

"Brick when was the last time you bit Blossom?" she ask

"Since the mating ritual. I always had the urge to have more but we can't. If we do we hurt them." I said holding Blossom tightly

"Brick after the mating ritual, you can bite your mate for some blood without hurting her." She said

"But that when I did the ritual she screamed so much." I said

"I know and that was because you were putting something called Black lust into her." She said

"What's that?" I ask

"It a sort of poison you can say but a good one. Once it's been put inside of a vampire mate then after the vampire can bite his mate for some blood without hurting her because the Black Lust causes her hormones to act up." She said

"So what you're saying...Blossom will get horny from me biting her?" I ask

"A bit yes and that remove any pain she would normally feel." She said

She left and went back to the guy that says he's my real father. I thought for a few minutes and that urge came back. Blossom was waking up a bit. I'll try it but I won't do it if Blossom to scared or doesn't want to.

"Brick something wrong?" Blossom ask

"Blossom...can I bite you...for some blood?" I ask worried

Blossom smiled "Its fine, go ahead"

I was a little shocked when Blossom told me that Boomer had bit Bubbles and Bubbles told her it felt great so Blossom been waiting for the day I'd ask her for some blood. Blossom moved a bit a her hair that was now in the way and I pulled her close. My fangs came out and before long I bite down on her and felt her stiffen. At first I thought it was hurting her but then I heard a small moan escape her lips, so I continued for about five minutes then pulled my fangs out. Blossom was out of breath and tired from the amount of blood I took. I licked the bite marks and they closed up but a small mark remained showing I had bitten her.

"Feel better?" Blossom ask sleepily

"Yeah and what about you? Did it hurt or..." I ask

"It felt great, a surge of pleasure came over me the more you bit down." Blossom said smiling

"I'm glad. Rest now you're tired." I said

Blossom snuggled up and went to sleep. I felt better and stronger than I did before. I looked over and saw my mother and father smiling at me. I smiled back and went to sleep. Content with my lover in my arms. Something in me changed after having Blossom blood for the second time, like I was seeing clearly for once in over 18 years.


	22. Chapter 22 A trip to the past to

Hey guys I'm back with this story. i just got hit with the hammer of inspiration and wrote this up. it's gonna be all in Bubbles POV and a lot of talking and explain. so if any of you get confuse i will write at the very end of this chapter a quick summeray of what's going on and what needs to be done.

Enjoy and as always i do not own the ppg or rrb, only my characters and the story line.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 A trip to the past to save the future.<p>

Bubbles POV

I woke up when it was light out and saw only the woman claiming to be Boomer real mother awake. She was holding a strange gem in her hand and it was glowing a mixture of light and dark blue. I wiggled out of Boomer grip and walked over to her ever so carefully. Something told me she was telling the true but I wanted some of my own answer.

"How you feeling young one?" Boomer mother ask

"Huh fine…can I ask you something?" I ask

"Sure what is it?" she ask

"What's going on? Us being the guardian and about that story of Boomer being kidnap when he was young. I don't understand." I said

"Well I can explain what your mother past was and how it affect you. But why my little Boomer was taken from me that I'm not sure of." She said "Oh and my name and Jewels"

"Jewels could you tell me and explain to me about my mother and those memory pendandts or whatever they're called?" I ask

"Memories Pendant are artifacts created only a few times in recorded history. Three of them being the ones sealing Alana powers away. But they also sealed something else from her." Jewels said

"What's that?" I ask

"Her love for humanity. Even after all the suffering her parents went through deep down she still cared for humanity but it became clouded with anger and the need for revenge. Thanks to Buttercup breaking the pendants thus for awaking not only that memory but the Crystal Sword a blade forged by the blood of the three divine." Jewels said

"The three divines?" I ask

"Some gods that once walked this world or so the story goes. But the only real connection to them and to what happen now is the Memories Pendants. Three Memories Pendants are always need to awaken the sword." Jewels said  
>"How did the man that loved my mother create my pendant?" I ask<p>

"Out of love and protection I guess. The pendants work in odd was and form for different reason." Jewels said

"Ok so what's going on now? Why can I remember everything without the pendant? And how does all this tie in together?" I ask

"Hahaha my you really are full of question but I shouldn't be surprise. After all I'm sure all this must be confusing." Jewels said

There was a moment of silent before we heard everyone waking up. The clouds where getting thicker so it was safe for them to travel during the day. I was on Boomer back looking towards his mother. To mouthed to me the word 'later' and I just nodded my head. We soon came to a cave filled with crystals and there was Butch and Buttercup with four others.

"BUTTERCUP!" I said running to her

I jump and hugged the life out of her as we landed on the floor. Everyone was looking at us making me blush and get off of Buttercup Boomer pulled me over to him wrapping his arms around my neck. Both Boomer and Brick's 'real' parents joined who I'm guessing was Butch's supposedly real parents.

"Well I guess it's time to explain. Bubbles hear already ask me a mouth full of question." Jewels said

"I just have one main question. Are you guys really our parents and why would Kyle and Victoria kidnap us?" Brick ask

"Yes Brick we are your parents as are they the parent's to Butch and Boomer and as to why you boys got kidnap were not sure." Brick father said

"Your names then." Boomer said

"I'm Jewels and this is your father Ty" Jewels said

"I'm Amber and this is your father Percival." Amber said

"And I'm Emerald and this is your father Hugo." Emerald said

"Ok so what's going on here?" Butch ask

"We think Kyle and Victoria are using Alana to cause enough chaos to make this world collapses." Hugo said

"Why?" I ask

"I can answer that." The last woman said

"And you are?" Blossom ask

"Forgive me. I'm Buttercup mother my name is Ivy and this is Buttercup real father Arden, the creator of Buttercup and mine's pedant." Ivy said

"How did you create the pendant?" I ask really wanting to know

"Not sure myself. All I know was I saw Ivy dying and I wished for the power to save her and then it just appeared. I gave it my power and soul in exchange for Ivy life." Arden said

"Alright so Ivy what's going on?" Amber ask

"When we sealed Alana power away we believed to have stop the awaking of Lolita, the mistress of suffering. But we soon found that we only prolong it. Kyle and Victoria are servants of the Lola cult. A group that worships Lolita as the true ruler of this world." Ivy said

"So how does Alana fit into it?" Buttercup ask

"Alana hatred, anger and all round hatred for humanity was getting to deep for her to control and would become the vessel for Lolita awaking." Ivy said

"But Jewels told me that Alana deep down loved and cared for humanity." Bubbles said

"And she does but like I said all her negative emotion where getting to strong and thus for when we sealed her away we also sealed those positive emotion in hopes that one day we be able to release her from the darkness she was trap in." Ivy said

"How do we do that?" Butch ask

"We need to pierce her with the Crystal Sword." Ivy said

"Won't that kill her?" Brick ask

"Nope the Crystal Sword isn't a tool of death but a tool of healing. It will pierce her hearth pushing all those emotion back into her and freeing her." Ivy said

"Once that is done then Kyle and Victoria can't revive Lolita." Buttercup said

"No they still can…using the blood of you three girls." Ivy said

"Why us?" I ask

"You girls…weren't created like normal human children. When your father created the pendant and used it to save us it also did something else." Ivy said

"It created us didn't it?" Buttercup ask

"Yes you girls are what in ancient times are known as Magical Girls." Ivy said

"Magical Girls are powerful if they learn their powers but they also have a link to both Lolita and the Three Divine." Arden said

"Who are the Three Divine?" boomer ask

"God like being that fought and sealed Lolita in the deepest back of our world. They used their bodies as a barrier to keep Lolita there but when they did their powers spread out and infected woman, then those woman would give birth to children without a father and thus giving birth to the first Magical Girls." Arden said

"Over time they died out until you three were born." Ivy said

"So why kidnap our sons?" Amber ask

"To get close to the girls. Lolita sent them a vision telling them who to get and what to do. even now they are receiving messages from Lolita." Ivy said

"So what your telling me…all this shit that happen was to bring back this Lolita being?" Buttercup ask

"Yup revive suffering by using suffering, awaken chaos with chaos." Arden said

"First thing first is to find Alana and free her then we can deal with Kyle and Victoria." Buttercup said

And that's was that everything was clear. Buttercup got to see her mother and real dad, just wish I could. I miss my mother and would like to see my real dad. Me and Boomer were with his parent's. Boomer had question about when he was young and I wanted to hear it to. But this cave…something watching us in here but I can't tell what or who it is.

* * *

><p>Alright so if any of you are confused read this<p>

1-Victoria and Kyle are lying butt holes and servants of Lolita the mistress of suffering

2-Alana is being dragged deeper into her hatred for humanity so her body can be the vessel for Lolita

3-the ppg are what are known as Magical Girls, being in a direct link to Lolita and the Three Divines

4-The Three Divines are god like being that sealed Lolita away thousands and thousands of years ago

5-the rrb were kidnapped to get close to the ppg and the Memories Pendants

6-The ppg and rrb need to free Alana from her darkness using the Crystal Sword

7-Stop Kyle and Victoria and unlock the ppg powers

Mmmmm i think that pretty much cover it so ya Kyle and Victoria are asshole and well if i feel like it they will get there butt kick. So leave your comments and yes i know i make a lot of grammar mistake so please don't leave a comment telling me about my grammar mistake, its really annoying.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll try to post again soon.


	23. Chapter 23 Crystal of Love

Chapter 23 Crystal of Love: Delbar and Hulda

Victoria POV

"She has return…this will defiantly be a problem." I said

"Do not worry my dear. She can merely prolong the inevitable." Kyle said

"Maybe…has the Mistress spoken to you during your meditation?" I ask

"Yes and she said the time is almost right. We must capture Alana and bring her to the shrine." Kyle said

"Soon this world will be plunged into the darkness it once knew with our Mistress as its rightful ruler. Not even the Three Divine can stop her this time." I said

Brick POV

We stayed in the cave for the night so we could all rest and be ready for the upcoming battle. Blossom was looking at the many crystals that were here. Some glowed brighter than other but this place was very comforting. Blossom came over to me with a crystal shaped of a heart in hand.

"Look isn't it pretty?" Blossom ask

"It is but you sure it's ok to take it?" I ask

"I ask Ivy and she said it was find." Blossom said

"Alright." I said

I pulled Blossom on to my lap as she rubbed some dir off the gem. I had my head on her shoulder listing to her humming. I never seen or heard of this place, it's really bothering me but in a good way. I looked around and all the crystals were the same but some had different shapes.

"Oh no…" Blossom said

"What's wrong?" I ask

"The crystal…it broke in two." Blossom said

I just smiled "It's fine. Look you hold onto one and I'll hold onto the other and together we can make it whole again just like we make each whole."

"Hehe ok." Blossom said

I held half of the crystal in my hand as Blossom held the other. We put them together but when we did the gem to on a different color. Mine pink like Blossom eyes and Blossom's turned red like my eyes. Blossom hold my heart as I hold here. Maybe the crystal react to people emotion taking on different color.

"Now they really are our crystal heart." Blossom said

"Yup and I'll never let my go." I said

"I see you two found the little secret to these gems." Ivy said

"What secret?" Blossom ask

"These are known as Delbar Crystal which means 'Keeper of the heart' in the time of the Three Divine these crystal were used to protect the love of certain people. But only few people's love could trigger the crystals." Ivy said

"So we can't?" Bubbles ask

"Most likely not but there is said to be two other cave with gems like these but with different means which represent the two people loves. The Olfa Crystal which means 'Loves Harmony' and the last is the Hulda Crystal which mean 'Beloved of Warfare.'" Ivy said

"Hulda doesn't seem to mean really love but a love for war." Buttercup said

"Your right but it has a deeper and hidden meaning." Ivy said

"Beloved of Warfare was used to describe groups of people that would aid those during war. People that went around brighten the hearts of those that have suffered because of a war." Arden said

"So it was people that protected the heart of those that are affected by war, like a guardian?" Buttercup ask

"Yup." Ivy said

"Well that's about we know of these crystal." Arden said

"Anyways we should get going. We need to find Alana before Victoria and Kyle does." Amber said

"Right let's go." I said getting up.

We saw it was night so we took of quickly into the forest searching high and low. But no clue as to where she is. We split up hoping we be able to cover my ground. Looks like guards are on higher alert which mean Alana may have attacked some humans already. I didn't notice the sun was beaming until we came to a clearing. I quickly went undercover but I wasn't even burden a bit.

"Bright the crystals are glowing." Blossom said

"Are the crystal shielding me from the sun?" I ask

"Let's just quickly walk into the sun. there only one way to find out." Blossom said

"Right." I said

And we did just that. We stood in the middle of the field and a barrier was over us. The gems glowing brighter. Guess these gems really are protector of love. It won't let me be burden from the sun as long as we are together. We continued our search in daylight and to be honest the sun light felt great. I felt the heat but wasn't being hurt by it.

Buttercup POV

We found her but we couldn't get near her because it was light out. She was hiding under a large tree just across the field from us. I had the sword ready for when we get close to her. Butch would hold her while I did what I had to. But then we saw two vampire we didn't want to see.

"Them…" Butch growled

"But how are they not getting hurt by the sun?" I ask

"Maybe Lolita shielding them so they can get to Alana faster." Butch said

"I have to go. I need to do it before they get to her." I said

"Victoria and Kyle will kill you on sight you stand no chance." Butch said

"I know but-" I started to say

"Come know little Alana it is time to meet the Mistress." Kyle said

"The Mistress?" Alana ask, she sounds so sad and lonely

"Yes remember we promise to reunite you with your dear mother and father but only the Mistress can do it." Victoria said holding her hand out

"Alana don't listen to them!" I called out coming out of hiding

"Huh?" Alana said

"Stupid girl." Kyle said

"Alana listen to me your mother and father wouldn't want this from you. They would want you to be happy." I said

"Mother…Father…" Alana said

"Listen not to her, she is human the very race that tore your parents apart in the first place." Victoria

"Humans…Humans are…pathetic" Alana said

"Yes now come with me." Victoria said

I was running towards her as Kyle ran to me. Butch stop in front of me pushing Kyle away but being burn by the sun. Butch fell to one knee as they got away with Alana. I pulled Butch into the shade but he was hurt badly and his breathing was heavy.

"Butch wake up please." I said

Nothing

"Drink some of my blood." I said

I placed Butch mouth to my neck praying he would. I had my eyes closed waiting for the bite but nothing came. Butch breathing was slowly down and fast. I took my dagger and made a slit on my hand then put in over his mouth. Watching as my blood pour down, made the slit deeper than I thought. Soon I was getting dizzy as I passed out.

Butch POV

When I woke up I was in a dark room with Buttercup next to me. We heard siren going off as I got up and looked outside. What I saw was a battle field, people dying left and right. I heard Buttercup waking up as she saw the scene too.

"Where are we?" Buttercup ask

"I have no idea." I said

"Mommy…" I little voice said

We saw a little girl running towards the battle field. She was running right for a woman that was injured but was still fighting. Buttercup ran out towards the girl to stop her as I followed her. We dodge bombs after bombs. Buttercup made it to the little girl but a bomb was heading right for them. I ran and covered them both but nothing came.

"What?" Buttercup ask

We looked up and the fighting stopped. The little girl was holding onto Buttercup crying softly. Buttercup got up holding onto the little girl. She walked over to everyone looking at them.

"Why are you all fighting?" Buttercup ask

"They are not like us so therefore must be destroyed." A man said

"Really? But if we were all the same then the world would be boring." Buttercup said

"But there beliefs are inferior." A woman said

"Does it really matter? Look this little girl put herself in great danger to get to her mother that was put into this fight. Who do you think your really hurting?" Buttercup said

"Fighting only leads to the suffering of the children." I said

"We are freeing them!" a man said

"Are you? Look at each other then at this little girl. Is she free or frighten and hurt?" Buttercup ask

Soon one by one people dropped their weapon. The woman we believed was the little girl's mother came over taking her daughter. I stood By Buttercup as the scene changed into a beautiful field with people playing and training together to become strong as a community.

"Love of Warfare and Healing of Wounds" a voice said

Then two crystals came up from the ground. The first was a sword and the other a shield that had two slits in it. The shield came to me and the sword to Buttercup. We put them together and they took on new color. Mine a light green and Buttercup a dark green like each other eyes. So our crystal is the Hulda one. We were blinded by a bright light as soon we could only see darkness.


	24. Chapter 24 Crystal of Love Olfa

Chapter 24 Crystal of Love: Olfa

Warning: this is a somewhat short chapter.

Boomer POV

Me and Bubbles were hiding out in a cave because some soldier, guard or whatever they were saw me and came after us. We ran into this cave hoping we lost them and I think we did because I didn't hear anything anymore.

"Looks like we lost them." Bubbles said

"Yeah." I said

"Why don't we rest here until its night?" Bubbles ask

"Be best. The clouds were clearing up." I said

And with that we closed our eyes and slept in the cave. I woke up however when I heard some music being played. It was like a humming kind of song, very relaxing and comforting but eerie at the same time. I stayed where I was with Bubbles on my lap. Looking from where I was I couldn't see anything yet the music was getting a bit louder. It sound like it was coming right at us and when I felt like it was going to hit it, whatever it was, I covered Bubbles. Then the music it just stopped. No sound could be heard now but when I looked up we weren't in the same cave.

"Bubs wake up." I said

"Huh? What's wrong? Where are we?" Bubbles ask

"I have no idea but these look like crystal from that other cave just a different color." I said

"Did they maybe teleport us here for some reason?" Bubbles ask

"Hey look there some writing over there." Bubbles said

We walked over to the one wall and it was just a bunch of word written all over. None of made any sense. Some were just two letter next to each other was just the words love, harmony, sharing and stuff like that was written.

"Just seem like word people wrote." I said

"It is. Look under each two letter is a word. J and P and the word under it is passion." Bubbles said

"Maybe it was from the ancient past." I said

"Thinking about it these people must have really loved each other to come here and do this. And this cave kept the writing safe in its walls." Bubbles said

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said

"Do you think Alana had a love one? Someone to love her as you love me?" Bubbles ask

"There is always someone out there for someone." I said

"Maybe it was him, Vance was his name?" Bubbles ask

"You think Vance is Alana love?" I ask

"Why not? Buttercup told me when she ran into them she heard Vance talking to her being loyal and faith." Bubbles said

"I don't know…he doesn't take me for one to love someone." I said

"Look over here. A and V with the word…Timeless." Bubbles said

"You really think it them?" I ask looking at it

"They were around a long time ago. I just feel like they were here that Vance tried to save her heart and he still is." I said

"Then why don't we lend him a hand?" I ask with a smile

"To reunite two loves that have been torn apart by darkness. To balance their live together in perfect harmony." Bubbles said

When Bubbles said that her voices sounded a bit different and her eyes where a pure white. I was worried as I tried to snap her out of it. The crystals glowed brightly and when it died out two gems in the shape of some kind of phoenix where floating in front of us. Bubbles snapped out of it and saw the gems. We each reached of one and joined them together, the heads of the phoenix leaned down some how and touched each other forehead and their tails wrapped around. They took on different colors. Mine was blue like Bubbles eyes and Bubbles was blue like my eyes. We moved them apart and the two phoenix crystals separated with ease.

"Is this Hulda or Olfa?" I ask

"Olfa…these are the Crystal of Olfa. It's gonna sound weird but I heard it. One of the Three Divine. She brought us here." Bubbles said

"You sure?" I ask

"Yes she came to me and spoke to me, just for a moment but I heard it. Her wish. These crystal they are her, she wishes for us to bring back a love that even time cannot kill. To reunite two that was once separated by darkness." Bubbles said

"Then we will." I said with a smile

A small stone laid by my hand. I picked it up and put the letter of my first name. I handed the stone to Bubbles and she did the same. After that I wrote a word that represent our love and Bubbles made a heart shape around it. Once we finished we could see the way out. The sun was out as we stayed at the entrance of the cave but the cave vanished and I was exposed to the sun but found it wasn't hurting but a barrier around us was there. Protecting us.

*Author Note*

What do you guys think Boomer wrote? What one word to represent his and Bubbles love? Will we ever know? Who knows, leave your comments on what it is and maybe…just maybe I'll reveal it. Oh and as for Blossom and Brick crystal something special will happen.


	25. Chapter 25 Never let go Never forget

Chapter 25 Never let go. Never forget

Warning: Long chapter.

Normal POV

The Reds, Greens and Blues raced off. Knowing know that Kyle and Victoria had Alana they had to hurry off to the Shrine of Lolita. Hidden deep in a swamp surrounded by spirits most evil. The parent's of the Ruff and Buttercup's parent's stayed at different part of the swamp to help stall the evil spirits so our heroes could reach the very end of the swamp. They came to a strange looking building which blocked their path. One each side of the building was a wall going around what they believe to be the shrine. They had to go through it but they could all sense a great evil lurking inside.

Blossom POV

"We have to. And whatever is inside will get past it." I said

"Yeah let's go." Buttercup said

I held Brick hand walking inside. The air inside was so thick and hard to breath. The dark presence was strong and full of hatred. But I could feel fear, sadness, regret and other things. I looked around and saw we had gotten separated from the Greens and Blues. I brought my free hand up to my chest and held it over my heart. I felt like something was tearing my heart apart, trying to fill my heart with darkness.

"Brick…" I said

"I can feel it too. It's trying to separate us two." Brick said

I turned around and put my head in Brick chest. Brick wrapped his arms around me. He kept telling me he loved and cared for me and I would tell him that too. I won't let the darkness take me, separate me from my love. Blind me and make me forget, I refuse to give in!

"Keepers of the Heart, Guardian of Love. Never fear the darkness, move forward and never let go." A voice said

A red and pink light surround us, pushing back the dark and thick air. Making the air clear and clean. I couldn't feel the dark evil trying to turn my heart black. We moved away from each other a bit as our crystal pieces floated upwards. My piece turned into locked shape heart and Brick piece turned into a key with a heart at the tip. But the strange thing is they didn't look like crystals anymore. They looked like an actual lock and key. They floated back down and we could hear the others. They sounded as if they were fighting. We race off holding each other hand and meet up with the Blues.

"You blood sucking freak! I'll kill you!" Bubbles said, her eyes were black

"Pathetic human! You think you could kill me! I'll ripe you to pieces!" Boomer said, his eyes where also black

"Bubbles what's gotten into you?" I ask

"Boomer snap out of it." Brick said

I looked up and saw their crystal separated and being trapped in the dark aura.

"Brick we have to get their crystal back together. Their barrier not around them anymore and so the evil spirit is controlling them." I said

"Your right but how?" Brick ask

"We first need to get them out of that black mist. I think we should be able to just grab them if we do it at the same time. Then use our lock and key to reconnect them together. I think." I said

"Sounds good and we better hurry." Brick said

Bubbles and Boomer had started to fight and were both hurt badly. We snuck by them and got to their crystals. We each reached for one and the mist hurt like hell but we got them. We tried to join them but they were shocked out of our hands. Guess it won't be that easy. I grabbed Bubbles crystal and Brick took Boomers. How do we reconnect this two together?

"These are their crystals right?" Brick ask

"Yeah they are." I said

"Well maybe we need to somehow get them to reconnect their own crystal." Brick said

"But how on earth would we do that?" I ask

"We have to trick them somehow. Make them think connecting these crystals will 'hurt the other'." Brick said

"Ok I'll grab Bubbles and to go to Boomer." I said

We each tackled one down pulling them far away from each other so we could talk to them. Bubbles fought against me but she was already hurt badly that she couldn't put up much of a fight. I made up a story telling her she had to get him to connect this crystal piece with his and she would have more power to get him. She thankfully believed me and took her crystal piece. I let her go and she race to Boomer and with Brick able to trick Boomer they both connected the two crystal pieces. A strong presence was around us and was making it hard to move but I could see these white chains around the two and there was a spot where a lock could be placed. I walked over slowly trying to push through the thick presence. I made it there and placed the lock where it was supposed to be and Brick made it over and locked it. We were knocked over and blinded by a mixture of light and dark blue light. Once the light died down both blues where holding each other and crying.

"Bubbles I'm so sorry I never ever meant to hurt you." Boomer said

"I know and I never meant to hurt you. I love you Boomer." Bubbles said

"I love you to Bubbles." Boomer said

"Looks like we did it." Brick said

"Yeah and I hope to god that the greens aren't fighting. That would be a real pain in the ass." I said

"Hey you two lets go. The longer we stay here the more likely we are to be trapped here." Brick said

"He right let's go Bubbles." Boomer said

Boomer picked up Bubbles and we search this place from head to toe looking for the greens. We were getting worried something really bad happen to them. But I felt like we were being followed. I would look over my shoulder every now and then but I wouldn't see anything. That was until I saw a figure move in the shadows.

"Brick over there, something following us." I said

"I know. Show yourself we know your there." Brick said

A female figure dressed in black with a large shield with spikes coming out of it. She had light green eyes with black swirling in it. Her black hair was messy and I knew who it was. Buttercup was trapped by the darkness and that means Butch was too.

"Buttercup snap out of it. This isn't you, the darkness is controlling you." I said

"I feel so alive, so free of any emotion. The darkness accepts all. Why not let it take you?" Buttercup said in an eerie voice

"Buttercup the darkness is wrong you need emotion. Without it your life will be empty. What about love?" Bubbles ask

"Love? That is an emotion for the weak and fools." Buttercup said

"No your wrong. Love is what makes us strong." I said walking over to her

"Once you have a taste of darkness you'll see it is much better." Buttercup said

"Give me the shield. That is not what you should have." I said

"Hehe hahahaha. You think I would just hand it over. Give you a change to stop me? Don't be a fool." Buttercup said

Buttercup raced away and we followed her. We came to a room we haven't seen and there was both Butch and Buttercup was. Butch had a sword that was pure black and was dripping blood none stop. Buttercup is supposed to have the sword and Butch the shield. Their crystals have reverse causing them to fall into darkness.

"So what know how to do we get them back together?" Brick ask

"Remember their crystals? Buttercup was in the shape of a sword." I said

"And Butch was in a shape of a shield. So we just have to which their gears. Get them to have the right one." Brick said

"Yeah but won't be easy. Their strong and wouldn't just let us which them." I said

"And touching the sword and shield will their filled with darkness could harm us. So I think we should just knock it out of their hands first and try to move them with touching them." Brick said

"Ok let's go. Boomer and Bubbles stand by in case we need back up. Both of you are hurt from fighting each other. So be careful." I said

"We will and you two be careful two." Bubbles said

I ran over to Buttercup and Brick to Butch. As I thought they put up a fight and they were strong. I trying to kick the shield out of Buttercup hand but was pushed aside. The fighting went on for what felt like hours and I was getting tired. A few times Bubbles stepped in but she would have to back off quickly because of her wounds. But I did notice whenever Bubbles would wince from pain Buttercup would for a second stop in her tracks.

"That maybe my only chance." I said to myself

I waited for the opening and when Bubbles pushed Buttercup a bit and made a small whimpering sound. Buttercup froze and I raced over and kicked the shield out of her hand. The shield slide away from her and Buttercup was on her knees scream. A black and light green aura were around her fighting for dominance.

"Blossom kicks the shield over my way and I'll kick the sword over." Brick shouted

"Bubbles stay with Buttercup and talk to her but to not touch her." I said

"Right." Bubbles said

I went to the shield and could feel the dark evil aura coming off it. It was so strong and thick that it was making me sick. I took a deep breath and quickly kicked the shield over and when the word was at me I quickly kicked it over to Buttercup and Bubbles was telling her to take the sword.

"Come on Buttercup take the sword." Bubbles said

"N-no…D-dakness…n-need it…" Buttercup said

"No the darkness is evil it just wants to use you. Don't you remember loving Butch? Being happy with him and us?" Bubbles said

"Fight the evil Buttercup. Come back to us." I said

I had my lock ready and I saw Buttercup slowly struggling to get the sword. After a bit she finally got her hand on the sword and it turned back into the Crystal Sword. The dark aura was slowly fading away but there was still a bit there. I held Buttercup up and walked her over to Butch. He was in the same state as Buttercup. They looked at each over and Buttercup was on her knees to be at eye level with Butch. The Crystal Sword and what I'm guessing is the Crystal Shield turned back into the Hulda Crystals and the white chains where around them. Me and Brick did the same thing we did to Bubbles and Boomer and locked it up.

"What happen?" Butch ask

"You got pulled in by the darkness." Brick said

"Shit…did we hurt anyone?" Buttercup ask

"We had to fight you but no one was hurt." I said

"But look at them." Buttercup said

"No they did that to each other." Brick said

Once that was done with we quickly got out of that building. We all were tired of it and wanted to get this over with. Once we got out of that evil building we saw it. The Temple of Lolita. It was a large building with evil spirits coming in and out of it. It was pure black building and just looking at it I felt the darkness coming in me. I held Brick hand taking a deep breath.

"Let's go and get this done with." Buttercup said

"Yeah it's time to end this." I said


	26. Chapter 26 Temple of Lolita

Chapter 26 Temple of Lolita

Buttercup POV

The in front of us was the place of our final battle, the Temple of Lolita, the ritual ground to summon Lolita. I was on Butch back so we could get there faster with Butch's speed. But the closer we got there the more I notice something. It was small but was very well there. I told butch to stop and yelled out for Brick and Boomer to stop. I got off of Butch's back and walked up to it.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles ask

"The ground here looks odd. It's small but I notice it." I said

I took a small rock and rolled it over the odd ground. As soon as the rock touched it these spikes came out of the ground. These spikes went all around the temple protecting it and the spike would slowly move down.

"They really don't want us in there." Butch said

"What if we fly over it?" Boomer ask

"Let's see." I said

I did the same thing but this time I threw the rock over and again the spikes came up but this time more spikes came out of tips of the first spikes. There has to be a way around this defence. I saw a shadow growing, I looked up and saw the moon coming out but it was in the middle of the day.

"An eclipse?" I ask

"Seem too convenient, I think it may be starting." Brick said

"If that's the case we better hurry." Blossom said

"There got to be a way around this, some flaw." I said

We were thinking of ways to get through this. We would test our theories with rocks that we found around the place. Butch was getting really annoyed and frustrated about this and you could tell because he was breaking rocks in his hands. Suddenly he threw a rock so fast that you could only hear it.

"They didn't come up." Boomer said

"So the flaw is they don't detect fast speed objects." I said

"Where fast but I have no idea if we can run fast enough to be undetected." Brick said

"We have to try, were running out of time." Blossom said

"She's right." I said

After a bit the boys agreed to try. It's either we get through alive or die, which if we don't get over there then we may as well be dead. I got back on Butch's back, he was nervous about this because it was both of our lives at risk. When I felt Butch getting ready I held him tightly and closed my eyes. We mentally said to each other that we loved one and other. I kept my eyes closed unsure if he was running or not.

"Were good." Butch said

"We made it." I said opening my eyes

"Yes and no." Butch said

That's when I notice we were right in the middle, the spikes out but we weren't being speared. I looked around and saw we were in a green bubble. I looked down and I saw the spike that was supposed to spear us but was being held down by the green bubble.

"Our gems." Butch said showing me his gem.

"Guess we should have thought about that." I said getting off Butch's back

"Let's go." Butch said

So we all made it across the field and where at the entrance of the temple. Just looking at the large doors was menacing but we made it all the way here. Brick was going to open the door when it opens on its own. No lights or any sign of life in there. We walked in with caution with the doors closing slowly behind us. Soon torches would light up one by one and we could see what this place looked like. The walls painted with scenes of killing, tormented people and some very nasty things I will not mention. We were ready for anything, I had the Crystal Sword ready.

"No one here." Bubbles here

"There someone here." Boomer said

"Up ahead." Butch said

We came up to a set of stairs going up. It didn't look like the stair would stay up if we walked so the guys flew us up there. Once we got up there we saw Alana alone up here. It seems odd that she would be alone up here. I looked ahead of her and saw a statue of Lolita and under the statue was a stone bed with a spear just above the bed.

"Alana?" I called out

"What are humans and human sympathizer doing here?" Alana ask darkly

"Listen to us Victoria and Kyle are just using you. They don't want to help you." Blossom said

"They just want to us you to bring their ruler back." Bubbles said

"I know." Alana said

"Then why? Do you think your parents would want this?" I ask

"Did my mom want to marry that human king? Did she want to be killed? Even if I die and are just being used, as long as I have my revenge I'll be happy." Alana said

I didn't know what to say. Blossom and Bubbles were trying to talk to her. Victoria and Kyle did finally show up and the guys went after them. I went to help but stayed close to Blossom and Bubbles in case Alana attack them.

Butch POV

I was fighting Kyle, Boomer and Brick where fighting Victoria. I'll admit Kyle a lot stronger than I ever thought he was and I was having a hard time holding my own with him. Brick and Boomer weren't doing any better with Victoria. I wasn't paying attention which gave Kyle the opening to kick me in the guts.

"Damn you." I said getting up

"Give up boy. You can't win." Kyle said

"I can and I will. I won't let you summon that bitch." I said

I charged at Kyle and was about to punch him when I got tossed aside. When I got up I saw what or who tossed me aside. Victoria launched Boomer right at me knocked me aside from Kyle. But that gave Brick his shot and manages to punch her repeatedly until Kyle knocked Brick over.

"Damn it to hell." Brick said

"There to strong." Boomer said

"There has to be a way to weaken them." Brick said

I looked around from where I was but the only thing in this room was us and the statue. The girls were still trying to get through to Alana but didn't seem to be doing any better than us. Our fight with our kidnappers continued all the meantime I looked around trying to find anything to help us.

3 hours later

"Fuck this fight been going on forever." I said

"Butch!" I heard Buttercup

"What's wrong?" I ask trying to dodge Kyle attacks.

"The statue, I think there powers are coming from that. Lolita spirit is inside it and I think she may be given them powers." Buttercup said

I looked over after I punched Kyle away from me. I notice on the statue a small black pearl like object glowing but it was being guarded by Alana. That maybe the key but know how are we gonna get near that pearl without Alana attacking us.

Normal POV

A shadowy figure ran through the swamp, past the building and running past the barrier. It stood at the foot of the temple opening the large doors. Walking through the temple looking in room after room. The figure came up to the rusty and old staircase walking up it. It collapses on the figure but it was no problem as the figure flew up still it came to the room. It saw the battle taking place but what the figure was most curious of was the location of one particular person.


	27. Chapter 27 Lolita

Chapter 27 Lolita

Buttercup POV

I saw the gem that could be the source of Kyle and Victoria powers but Alana was guarding it with her life and I was damn determine to free Alana without having to kill her. So basically me, Bubbles and Blossom have to get that gem without hurting Alana while Butch and the guys keep Kyle and Victoria away. I knew I could easily knock Alana down and away from the pearl but then she would come after us and I'm not sure if Blossom and Bubbles can use their powers right now.

"Buttercup what if me and Blossom distract Alana?" Bubbles ask

"I have my powers awaken what about you two?" I ask

"We may have never used them yet but I think with our gems we can use them know." Blossom said

"I'd rather I distracted her in case your powers aren't active yet." I said

"Alright so how do we go about this?" Bubbles ask

"You two go hide and when I get her after me then you go after the pearl." I said

Blossom and Bubbles hid and I was left trying to figure out how I can get Alana far enough away. Guess I should first try and see if attacking her would make her chase me. I gripped the Crystal Sword tightly in my hand, still not sure how to use the Crystal Sword to free Alana, and charged at Alana. I aimed for her arm but something unexpected happen. Alana moved so that the sword would pierce her heart. Before I could stop my attack it happens.

"W-why?" I ask her

"I need to die so she could come." Alana said

Blood was dripping down her mouth and eyes. I tried to pull the sword out but it was stuck there. What have I done? The Crystal Sword was now turning black and when it came to the handle my hand burned forcing me to let it go and back away. I was wide eye watching Alana appearance change and pulling the sword out of her chest.

"ALANA!" a voice shouted

Everything stopped, from the guys fighting Kyle and Victoria to Alana form changing. Everyone looked toward where the voice came from. At first I didn't recognized the figure but as soon as he came into the light we all knew who he was. Let's just say the boys weren't happy to see him but knew why he was here. Vance had come to stop Kyle and Victoria from using Alana to summon Lolita.

"Vance what are you doing here?" Kyle ask

"Thought you got rid of me didn't you." Vance said

"It doesn't matter because it has begun, you only momentarily stopped it." Victoria said

I wasn't paying attention and only notice Alana walking by me when she was right next to me. I jump back just in case she would attack me. Blossom and Bubbles where next to me. Alana hair was a silver color and her eyes were pure white with no pupil. Blood pour out from where the sword pierced her as she walked to the center of the room. I didn't think me piercing her would activate it; I thought that was what the stone bed was for.

"Kyle and Victoria stop playing around." Alana said but her voice was very different

"Yes My Lady." Kyle said

Kyle and Victoria jump into the air and landed on both side of Alana but know I don't think it is Alana anymore. I think that Lolita has just entered the building but without the Crystal Sword how do we fight her? The boys came over to us standing beside us. Bubbles out of the three of us was the most scared and was hiding behind Boomer.

"Lolita get the hell out of my woman body." Vance said

"Now why would I do that? After all the years of planning and preparation." Lolita said

Vance charged at Lolita but was blocked off by Kyle and Victoria. Butch and Brick knocked Kyle and Victoria away and another fight erupted again. Boomer stayed with us in case Alana came after us. Oh boy was I right she walked right over with a sinister smile on. Boomer threw a punch towards her but she dodged with ease and then punched him in the stomach sending him flying into the wall. Bubbles ran over to him crying because he was out cold.

"Damn it." I said

"Time to die." Lolita said

I put up a force field to stop the attack but it easily shattered from her attack. She kicked me in the face to knock me back so I couldn't put up another barrier like that. I was getting back up and at the last minute I put another barrier up but it wasn't strong enough and I was slashed down my arm. I had a burning pain and the blood coming out of my arm was bubbling.

"Shit." I said

Lolita came up to me and I knew she was about to finish me off. I looked up at her not showing any fear. Lolita had the sword up and was bringing it down to kill me when she was knocked back by a white orb. I looked up and saw Blossom hand glowing a white, it almost look like snow. She was shaking a bit and was a bit wide eye. After she shook it off she came over to me looking at my arm.

"You ok?" Blossom ask

"Hurts like hell, think there may have been some kind of poison on the blade now." I said

"Can you still fight?" Blossom ask

"Yeah I can. I owe you one for saving me." I said

"Don't worry about it." Blossom said

"I'm ready too." Bubbles said

"How Boomer?" I ask

"Still out but he looks like he gonna be alright." Bubbles said

My one arm was no use so I had to fight with only one arm. I'm still wondering what that stone bed and spear is for but I know it's not gonna be a good thing. Lolita just stood there watching us and notice I had looked over at the bed. She smiled walking up to us. Blossom was ready to attack and so was I. Bubbles I think is trying to treat my wounds so Bubbles may only be able to heal. Each one of our gem where glowing brightly and Lolita stopped in her track.

"Oh this is funny." Lolita said

"What's funny?" I ask

"That history is repeating itself but this time the outcome will be different." Lolita said

"You won't get away Lolita. You're going back to where you belong." Blossom said

"You three should have really trained to use all your powers the Divines gave you before coming after me. At least you would stand a better chance." Lolita said

"I did as much as I could Buttercup." Bubbles said

"Thanks." I said

I could move my arm know but it still hurt like hell. Lolita came after us and a battle started. Blossom shooting orbs at Lolita, me trying to trap her in vines and Bubbles healing us whenever we got hurt and when she could. Butch, Brick and Vance where fighting Kyle and Victoria and seem to be doing a bit better. Lolita was very powerful but I will not let her win even if it kills me I will stop her no matter what.


	28. Chapter 28 Nearing an end

Chapter 28 Nearing an end

Bubbles POV

Lolita was very strong and I was having a hard time keeping up with the healing so that Blossom and Buttercup could finish her off. Boomer was still out cold and the other guys were not doing too bad with Kyle and Victoria but not good either. I looked up to where the gem that Buttercup first thought was the power source for Kyle and Victoria was but Butch got sent flying at it and when he hit it, it shattered but their powers still remained. Blossom was knocked backwards as I grabbed her to stop her from hitting the wall. I learned very quickly to heal fast so they could get back quickly.

"What is that stone bed for?" I ask myself

"Wanna find out?" A voice ask

"Huh?" I ask jumping back

Lolita had gotten around Blossom and Buttercup and was standing in front of me. She grabbed my arm and threw me towards it. But I landed just beside it I was sitting on the ground and lifted myself up by putting a hand on the stone bed. The next thing I knew was I was strapped onto the bed. I struggled to get up but failed miserably. I called out for Blossom, Buttercup or Boomer. Blossom and Buttercup were being pushed back by Lolita and Boomer was still out. I heard something moving and when I looked up I saw the spear like object positioning over me. I was panicking more now calling out for help more and more. I heard the release device and closed my eyes calling out one last time.

"BOOMER!"

Blossom POV

Bubbles was calling out for help and we tried but Lolita kept us from getting close to her. We all heard a clocking sound and Bubbles calling out to Boomer. The next thing we knew was a loud crashing sound and dust flying everywhere. Everyone stopped what they were doing and I could see the damn smirk on Lolita face. Bubbles can't be dead…she just can't be. When the dust died down everyone was shock to see Vance and Boomer both stopped the spear from hitting Bubbles.

"Boomer I got this. Break her free." Vance said

"Kyle! Victoria! Get them!" Lolita said

But they were being kept back by Brick and Butch. Lolita tried to stop them but me and Buttercup kept her away. Soon Boomer broke Bubbles binds and she got off. Once she was clear Vance let the spear go causing it to break the bed. So Lolita was going to use that to kill us…but was it to just kill us or would she gain our powers with it?

"Oh well. Guess I'll just have to kill you brats then." Lolita said

"So that would absorb our powers and give them to you." I said

"Yeah it would. Well there more the Three Divines powers. You three are no more than vessel for them just like Alana was my vessel." Lolita said

"You may be right there Lolita but…" Bubbles said

"But nothing me and those three brats will forever be at war with each other." Lolita said

"I do not mind being a vessel for Kalina and I know she wouldn't use me. She in a sense came to me asking me for help. At first I didn't realized she did but she did. You may have tainted the Crystal Sword but it will stop you and free Alana." Bubbles said

"Bubbles it's the sword that caused it." Buttercup said

"I was confused about that because if you remember your mother said it was a tool of healing not killing. And the only thing I could think that happen was Alana was already Lolita…they had already done the ritual before we got here." Bubbles said

"Bubbles right your mother said it would be the tool to saving Alana." I said

"So then why didn't it work? Whether she was Alana or Lolita is should have worked." Buttercup said

Lolita started to laugh like an idiot or a mad woman. At first we were all confused even Kyle and Victoria. Once she finally stopped laughing she looked towards Bubbles with a twisted smile on her face. Boomer stood in front of Bubbles to keep Lolita away. Lolita walks over to them and stopped in front of them.

"So tell me girl how do you know one of their names? How do you know Kalina?" Lolita ask

"Her name just came to me. She's always been there for me. But I was too blind to see it, she's been calling out to me for help and I just ignored it." Bubbles said

"Heh and you think you understand everything don't you? Just like Kalina to pick a sweet naïve little brat." Lolita said

Boomer was about to say something when Bubbles stopped him. The next thing anyone knew was a water vine grabbed the darkened Crystal Sword and threw it over to Buttercup. Buttercup grabbed it and you could see it was stinging her. Bubbles called out to Butch to go to Buttercup to help her. Kyle tried to stop him but Brick and Vance stopped him. Butch was holding Buttercup trying to ease her pain.

Buttercup POV

When Bubbles tossed me the sword it hurt like hell but I knew if I let it go then Lolita would get it again and this maybe our last chance. Butch got to me and was holding me tightly talking to me. Butch's Crystal Shield was around us blocking out anyone and any noise. Soon the stinging pain was slowly going away and the Crystal Sword was back to normal. Butch's shield vanished and boy did Lolita look pissed off.

"You ok?" Butch ask

"Yeah I'm fine." I said

"Kyle! Victoria! Get me that sword!" Lolita said

Kyle and Victoria came after me but where quickly stopped. Butch, Brick and Boomer's parents caught up to us and all had pierced Kyle and Victoria. Brick's parents ripped their arms right off, Boomer parents pierced through their necks cutting their air flow and Butch's parents pulled their undead hearts right out of their chest. They fell to the floor dead, well that's two down and one evil son of a bitch to go.

"Useless idiots." Lolita said

"Lolita just give up. You lost." Blossom said

"I'll never give up. All of you will die and I will never go back to that pit of darkness." Lolita said

"Your gem broken. That gem wasn't giving Kyle and Victoria powers it was keeping you in the mortal plains." Bubbles said

"Heh So what it doesn't matter. I have Alana body and my powers are fully awaken. Nothing you do can stop me." Lolita said

"Yeah there is something we can do. I think I understand what Bubbles is saying. To stop you we needed to do it in different steps. Step one was destroying that gem and thanks to Butch being toss to it, it was destroyed. You had a look in your eyes when you realized it was destroyed." Blossom said

"Next step was getting the Crystal Sword back so that I can push your evil spirit out of Alana body." I said

"And the final step if sealing your spirit away." Bubbles said

"*Tsk* So you figured it out. It doesn't matter; I will kill all of you." Lolita said going after Bubbles

Boomer tried to punch Lolita but she dodged and got around him. But before she could hit Bubbles she was pushed back by Boomer's parents. We each took our turn on Lolita and we got some good hits on her just like she got some good hits on all of us. Bubbles was doing her best keeping us all healed and ready to fight. But I could tell Bubbles was getting tired so we have to end this soon. Every time I would try and hit Lolita with the Crystal Sword she would back off so Blossom was right about the gem she needed that gem to stay here in the mortal plains and that's why the first time I did it, it didn't work.


	29. Chapter 29 A conclusion

Sorry that I had mark 'Brick POV' when it was suppose to be 'Boomer POV' on the last part. I fix it so I thanked the reviewer 'Um (Guest)' for pointing it out to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 A conclusion<p>

Blossom POV

Bubbles couldn't heal anymore and Boomer was staying with her so she could rest. This was it we have to end this know before Lolita can kill any of us. Brick and Butch where trying to pin Lolita so Buttercup could get her with the sword but every time they would get even a bit of a hold on her she would blast them away. We have to weaken her a bit more before we can get her down. I was blasting her with energy balls and most of them would hit her and the face she would give me where somewhat funny. She be tick off and then she would either be kicked, punched or dodged another attack.

"Brick I'll fire another shot at her, when it hits and she looks at me you and the rest grab her. We may all need to hold her down so Buttercup could pierce her." I said

"Alright." Brick said

Brick motion everyone to be ready and when Lolita wasn't watching me I fired my energy ball at her. I made it the strongest I could and just like I thought she looked over at me mad. She didn't notice everyone that in a sense jumped on her pinning her down and this time she couldn't get up. Buttercup took this as her chance and finally got her. We all had to cover our ears from the high pitch screaming coming from Lolita. Soon the sword was pushed out of her and a dark spirit orb floated up. It was frankly flying about trying to find a body to use. The orb made its way into Kyle body.

"*Tsk* of course I end up in this idiots body." Lolita said

"Dude Kyle has a girl voice." Butch said

"Shut up moron." Kyle or Lolita said

Even I couldn't help but laugh a bit. It was funny picture a tough guy with a really girl voice that's basically what we're seeing and hearing right now. But anyways we still have to seal Lolita spirit away and seen she's in Kyle body we could care less if his body gets sealed away along with it. Bubbles was still tired but said she be ok. Buttercup used her vines to keep Lolita there and we made a circle around Lolita. Lolita struggled to break free but the vines were getting tighter around her. We used all of the rest of our powers and blasted it at Lolita. We were chanting things that I didn't even understand it. Soon a hole open up under Lolita and it was pulling her inside it. I was feeling dizzy once the hole closed up and soon fell to the floor and passed out.

Boomer POV

1 week later

Bubbles been asleep for a week now. She wasn't dead but in a deep slumber. Using all her powers to seal away Lolita must have taken everything out of her. Thing have gotten back to normal, I've been able to catch up with my parents same with Butch and Brick with their parents. Buttercup mother and father vanished. Since they were already dead it was just their spirits there to help guide us. I went back to my room to see Bubbles stirring in the bed and slowly waking up.

"Bubbles how are you feeling?" I said right next to her

"I'm fine. Where are we?" Bubbles ask

"Back home. You three sealed Lolita spirit away and then passed out. You been asleep for a week." I said

"Really a week? Must have been really tired." Bubbles said

"Yeah but you're up know and we can live together without any worries." I said "But I got a question."

"What's that?" Bubbles ask

"You seem to just know things. Like the name Kalina and that the Crystal Sword would really work and that Ivy didn't just make a mistake." I said

"Oh well when I called your name out just before the spear hit me everyone was frozen still as if time stopped. I could see you and Vance had grabbed the spear and that's when I notice I could see myself like if my spirit was separated from my body. That's when I saw her; I saw Kalina standing in front of me with the other two. She told me everything, why the Crystal Sword didn't work and why it became tainted. She then brought me back in time and I saw she's always been there with me along with the spirits of my parents. Although I couldn't talk to them I saw them, saw my mother again and saw what my real dad looks like." Bubbles said

"So that's what happen. I've been curious about it seen the whole fight ended." I said

I took Bubbles chin in my hand and placed my lips on hers. I leaned back as I got on top of her kissing her passionately. We kissed for a good 5 minutes before pulling apart. Life can finally settle down and I can just be with Bubbles without any fear of her being hurt or taken from me. After we left the temple we caused enough outside damage to make it crumble down so no one could ever use the temple to summon Lolita again. Vance took Alana away and we haven't heard from them since. Well I wish them the best of luck and I'm gonna be focusing on my love because after all our love is…immortal.

* * *

><p>Hey readers,<p>

Sorry if the last two chapters aren't all that good. I was really stuck on how to finish this story and was getting to the point I just said to hell with it and wrote this. but I thank you all for reading it and commenting on it I appreciate it all.


End file.
